Una Vieja nueva Aventura
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Durante el ataque de Momoshiki Naruto,Hinata,Sasuke y Sakura mueren , pero se les da la posibilidad de regresar a su época de la niñez para que puedan Rearmar su vida , ¿Que cosas cambiarán ahora que el equipo 7 y Hinata volvieron al pasado?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola todo el mundo , aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto para el Fandom , espero y lo disfruten , está clase de fic son comunes al parecer pero me gustan y eh leído pocos donde vuelvan desde Boruto , mayormente es en la Guerra ninja o vs Kaguya **

**Quisiera agradecer mucho a Emperor92 quien me ayudó a armar el fic , sin más disfrútenlo**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Todo alrededor del estadio de Konoha era un desastre, Naruto solo observaba como su intento de atrapar el ataque de Momoshiki fallo debido a kinshiki el cual golpeó al Hokage haciendo perder la concentración.

—n…no puede terminar así ¡Kurama!

Grito Naruto viendo que ya era Inútil intentar frenar eso ya lo tenía muy cerca de ellos.

Kurama entendió lo que Naruto iba a decir y empujó un poco el ataque dándole tiempo de cubrir a Sarada y Boruto, Sasuke activo su Susano haciendo lo mismo en eso la explosión chocó con el suelo alcanzándolos.

En las afueras del estadio la gente en shock y llantos observó cómo la explosión de acercaba, Sakura quien tenía a Himawari la soltó y de un fuerte golpe al suelo con la tierra creo una enorme pared de rocas la cual protegería a los civiles detrás de ella.

La esfera explotó y todo se volvió silencioso, Boruto quien estaba atrás de su padre observó lo que ocurrió.

— ¡Papá!

Grito Boruto y el enorme ruido de la explosión se sintió en toda Konoha, tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían Sido absorbidos por la enorme esfera , se destruyó todo el estadio y la onda expansiva no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Naruto/Sasuke!

Gritaron tanto Sakura como Hinata y la enorme cantidad de escombros volando las envolvió a ambas igual.

En una zona oscura Naruto estaba parado sin entender que había ocurrido, estaba desconcertado lo último que recordaba era haber Sido golpeado por el ataque de Momoshiki nada más.

— ¿Do…dónde estoy?

El miraba a todos lados en eso a su lado aparecieron Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata igual de desconcertado

— ¿Naruto? ¿Dónde estamos?

Pregunto Hinata sin lograr entender que había ocurrido

—yo puedo explicarlo

En frente de ellos apareció el Sabio de los 6 caminos Hagoromo, quien los veía de forma calmada

—viejo ¿Que ha ocurrido?

Pregunto Naruto sin entender nada de lo ocurrido hasta ahora

—su realidad sufrió una irreversible alteración, la intervención de Kinshiki no debió ocurrir y debiste haber sobrevivido pero no ocurrió como debía

Comento Hagoromo serio debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos

—entonces llevamos otra vez, si no debimos morir no tenemos por qué estar aquí

Cuestionó Sasuke serio debido a lo que había ocurrido

—ya es imposible que vuelvan, el tiempo aquí es diferente al de su mundo, además sus cuerpos fueron desintegrados por el ataque

Comento Hagoromo espantando a los cuatro

— ¡¿Que paso son Boruto?! ¡Estaba a mi lado junto a Sarada y Mitsuki cuando ocurrió!

Grito preocupado Naruto esperando a que su hijo haya sobrevivido

—el Susano y Kurama los protegieron ellos están bien, ahora están luchando junto a los demás Kages contra Momoshiki

Comento Hagoromo dejando ver la imagen del combate, siendo que además de los demás Kages quienes luchaban eran Sarada, Mitsuki, Boruto y Konohamaru.

—Homura les entrego momentáneamente las habilidades suyas para poder enfrentarlo

Comento Hagoromo, Sasuke podía ver cómo Sarada tenía en su ojo Izquierdo el Rinegan, y en el otro el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno.

Ellos observaron la pelea con gran preocupación e impotencia de no poder ayudarlos en ese conflicto, siguieron observando el combate el nuevo equipo 7 luchaba de forma sincronizada contra Momoshiki, este se veía demasiado agotado debido al último ataque de Boruto siendo un rasengan diminuto eh invisible.

―¿Cuándo aprendio el Rasengan?

Pregunto Naruto curioso de que su hijo supiera ese ataque

―era el único requisito que le di para aceptarlo como discípulo

Comento Sasuke con su clásico tono serio , siguieron observando la lucha cuando llego el momento donde Konohamaru ayudo a Boruto a hacer el Rasengan gigante , Sarada junto a Mitsuki se lanzaron para detener a Momoshiki para que boruto tuviera oportunidad de lanzarla , sus padres estaban expectantes a lo que ocurria , el susto que se llevaron Sasuke y Sakura cuando vieron a Sarada ser apuñalada dos veces y mandada lejos , Boruto con sus clones lograron tomar desprevenido a Momoshiki y le lanzo el potente Rasengan el cual choco con uno rojo de Momoshiki , Boruto giro su mano y termino desintegrando a Momoshiki por completo.

― ¡Bien Echo Boruto!

Grito el nuevo equipo 7 al igual que sus padres quienes observaban el combate complacidos de que lograran sobrevivir.

Lo que vieron luego fue su funeral donde también despedían a todos los que fallecieron en los exámenes Chunin , aunque los más afectados eran Sarada, Boruto e Himawari , esta última no dejaba de llorar al igual que Sarada , ambas buscaron el consuelo de Boruto quien trataba de aguantar el llanto , Konohamaru fue elegido como el Octavo Hokage con Pesar por lo que había ocurrido, aunque por el Momento Kakashi retomaría el poder mientras el Maestro de Boruto se preparaba emocional ,mental y Psicológicamente para el puesto , ya que también le desbasto la muerte de Naruto , Boruto e Himawari fueron invitados a vivir en el complejo Hyuga pero ellos negaron al no querer dejar su casa , la joven Uzumaki pidió volverse la nueva Portadora de Kurama aunque siendo pequeña la fuerza del zorro fue otra vez dividía en dos siendo el segundo recipiente Boruto , Sarada también negó la opción de sus abuelos de vivir con ellos , ella se quedaría en su casa aun con esa enorme Soledad .

Sus padres observaban como ellos Vivian esa larga semana con Pesar, el mas afectado parecía boruto que siempre se estaba culpando de lo ocurrido y el ultimo recuerdo de su padre decepcionado de el .

―Viejo, no hay forma de que podamos despedirnos?

Pregunto Naruto y Homura Asintió, los cuatros desaparecieron de ese Vacío , para ir a ver por última vez a sus Hijos .

En el sueño de Boruto e Himawari

Ambos se encontraban en lo que es un gran Prado de Girasoles , desconcertados por no saber dónde estaban oh como habían llegado a ese lugar.

―Oni Chan ¿ dónde estamos?

Pregunto Himawari Boruto negó sin saber donde se encontraban.

Boruto y Hamawari veian con sorpresa la hermosa pradera de girasoles a su alrededor, que los hacia llenar de un aire de tranquilidad, sin darse cuenta que detrás suyos sus padres los observaban en silencio, con un gran y doloroso nudo en la garganta. Naruto miro a su esposa y caminaron lentamente hacia sus hijos, quienes al escuchar sus pasos, miraron detrás suyo a sus padres. Himawari maso su mano por sobre sus ojos creyendo que delante suyo habia una ilusión, pero sus lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas al ver a solo un paso frente suyo a su madre que le sonreía con cariño, compartiendo sus lágrimas. Boruto retrocedió un poco al ver a su padre que lo veía con tristeza, pero el rubio menor oculto la vista con descepcion hacia si mismo al recordar lo que había ocurrido, mientras la culpa empezaba a estrujar su corazón.

— Ma-mama

Himawari dudo un momento de acercarse a su madre, temiendo que era una ilusión, pero fue sorprendida por un fuerte abrazo de ella

— Mi pequeña princesa

Hinata le abrazo con cariño, mientras besaba su rostro con mucho amor

— no sabes cuanto lo siento

— Mami

Hima no pudo mas que estallar en llanto mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su madre

— te quiero mami

— Boruto, por favor levanta la vista

Naruto se puso frente a su hijo que seguía con la mirada en el suelo

—¿Qué te atormenta hijo?

Pregunto Naruto al verlo así

— Fue mi culpa

Boruto empezó a llorar, tratando vanamente de contener su dolor

— si yo no hubiera recurrido a esa maldita herramienta… si yo me hubiera esforzado lo suficiente… si yo…

— No es asi hijo

las palabras de Naruto hicieron reaccionar a su hijo

— yo también cometi un error muy grande. Si hubiera sido un mejor padre para ti, tu nunca te hubieras orillado a realizar algo asi. Soy yo quien debe disculparse

— Pero padre…

— Ahora mas, por dejarte una carga tan grande como la protección de la aldea, un lugar que siempre estará en mi corazón

Naruto poso con delicadeza su puño sobre el pecho de su hijo

— no guardes dolor en tu corazón, se fuerte por ti y por tu hermana y no olvides que siempre me sentiré orgulloso de ti, porque junto a Himawari, son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, de veras. Ustedes me hicieron el padre mas afortunado del mundo

— Papa…

Boruto no pudo contener mas su dolor y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre para llorar

— te quiero…

— Y yo a ti hijo

En eso, Hinata se acerca a su hijo para también abrazarlo, mientras Naruto se acerca a su hija que lo mira con tristeza, pero alegría de ver que esta también presente.

— Mi pequeña princesa

Naruto cargo en brazos a la pequeña, que solo le abrazaba con cariño

— el dia que naciste, me hiciste el padre mas feliz del mundo, de veras. Por favor, perdóname por no estar en tu cumpleaños. Fui un pésimo padre para ti, de veras

— No papi, yo te perdono

Hima abrazo a su padre para después darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

— a pesar de tu ausencia, siempre me mostraste tu cariño. Siempre voy a quererte mucho papi

— Hima

Naruto la abrazo con fuerza mientras le daba un beso en la frente

—estoy seguro que te convertirás en la chica mas hermosa y valiente de todas. Te convertirás en la mejor Jinchuriki de este mundo junto a tu hermano, de veras

Naruto le dió una enorme sonrisa a su hija quien lo imitó

— Gracias Papi, sere como tu, de veras

Mientras Naruto se despedia de su hija, Boruto abrazaba con fuerza a su madre, a quien siempre quiso, aunque le daba vergüenza expresarlo.

— Mama, perdóname por no ser el hijo que merecias

Boruto descargaba su frustración en su madre

— te falle como hijo

— No mi cielo, siempre fuiste el mejor hijo para mi

Hinata miro a sus ojos a su hijo con cariño

— siempre me recordaste a tu padre, ese brillo que desprendia en su juventud. Y ahora que seguiras este camino solo con tu hermana, te pido que la cuides y protegas. Confio en ti, porque eres muy fuerte mi amor

— Lo hare mama, prometo que siempre la protegeré

— Siempre estare en tu corazón mi cielo – Hinata beso la frente de su hijo, lo que provoco que en sus ojos apareciera el brillante Byakugan que alguna vez fue suyo

— Es hora de irnos

Naruto se acerco a su esposa, mientras Himawari volvia al lado de su hermano

— siempre estaremos con ustedes

— Te prometo proteger la aldea con todo mi ser, ya veras

dijo Boruto con determinación apuntando a su banda ninja

— Por ustedes, mami, papi. Los queremos

dijo Himawari con su mejor sonrisa

— Y nosotros a ustedes, mis niños

Con una sonrisa cargada de lagrimas llenas de alegría y alivio, Naruto y Hinata se despidieron de sus hijos, permitiendo que sus sueños fueran mas tranquilos y felices a partir de esa despedida.

Los sueños de Sarada nunca habian sido muy importantes para ella, pues no significaban nada. Pero desde la muerte de sus padres y su soledad auto impuesta, sus sueños eran invadidos de un dolor indescriptible. Ese sueño en especifico, era la misma escena dolorosa que le atormentaba desde hace unos días, el instante en que su padre desaparecia frente a sus ojos después de dar su vida por ella. Siempre habia anhelado una relación mas estrecha con el, como la típica de un padre y su hija. Su madre, que siempre habia estado a su lado brindándole su cariño, sentía mucho su dolor y su ausencia. Su sonrisa llena de amor hacia ella y sus sabios consejos y enseñanzas ahora solo guardados como un pequeño recuerdo en su corazón. Y ahora, no había nada, solo dolor y soledad en sus corazón y en sus sueños. Y como siempre sucedía, al momento en que la luz de la explosión le cegaba, despertaría con dolor ante ese recuerdo, pero al momento de ser cegada por esa luz, en lugar de despertar, se vio ahora en un bosque frondoso. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio frente suyo un árbol, lleno de varias marcas, pero sobre una rama, estaba un pequeño estandarte con el símbolo de su Clan. Y entonces, fue atrapada en unos brazos de mujer. Al mirar detrás suyo, vio a su madre que le sonreía con cariño, haciendo que su fuerza se esfumara por completo.

— Mamá

Sarada se giro para abrazar a su madre con fuerza, temiendo que ese sueño acabara en ese momento

—¿Eres tu, en mis sueños?

— No solo yo mi niña

Sakura se puso de rodillas frente a su hija, dejando ver detrás suyo a Sasuke

— y aunque sea tu sueño, somos reales

— Papá

Sarada no sabia que decir ante su padre que solo la miraba con tristeza, una que nunca habia mostrado a nadie mas

— ¿Pero como…?

— No es necesario que sepas esos detalles

las palabras de Sasuke entristecieron a Sarada, pero solo fue hasta que este se acerco a ella.

—pero en el poco tiempo que estemos aquí, hay algo que quiero decirte

— Lo se padre

Sarada paso su mano por sus ojos en donde brillaba con fuerza su Rinnegan

— estos ojos, que fueron tuyos, los portare con orgullo siempre…

— No solo eso Sarada

Sasuke se acerco a su hija y la abrazo con cariño

— vine aquí para pedirte perdón. Por todas mis fallas

— ¿Fallas? ¿A que te refieres?

— Yo siempre lo supe, que nunca seria un buen padre para ti, porque nunca entendí como serlo. Y mi viaje en soledad, solo me hizo comprender lo tonto que fui en mi vida y en lo que pude haber tenido si hubiera sido mas atento contigo

— No papá, yo se que tenias que cumplir esa misión, no es necesario…

— No es por la misión Sarada

Sasuke miro por primera vez a los ojos de su hija, revelando que una lagrima se deslizaba por su rostro

—yo tenia miedo, de ser un mal padre para ti. Y ahora me doy cuenta, que mi ausencia en tu vida me convertia en uno. Y te pido perdón por eso

— Papá…

— Tu padre y yo, tenemos que irnos

hablo Sakura poniéndose al lado de su esposo

— pero no queríamos hacerlo sin despedirnos de ti. Sarada, siempre me sentí orgullosa de que fueras mi hija. Fuerte, hábil, inteligente, pero sobre todo, hermosa. Me volvia una mejor madre por ti y me enseñaste a sobre llevar mis problemas, gracias a tu cariño y tu amor

— Sarada, no hay algo que pueda darte en estos momentos, que pueda expresar todo mi cariño por ti

Sasuke poso sus dedos índice y medio sobre la frente descubierta de su hija mientras le sonreía

—ahora eres la ultima Uchiha con vida en este mundo. Se que llevaras con orgullo ese titulo. Pero no cometas los mismos errores que yo. Se feliz, ábrete con aquellos que te ofrezcan su amistad y su compañía. Y nunca olvides que te queremos

— Prometo no decepcionarlos

Sarada se acerco a su padre y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla con cariño

— por ti, sere Hokage de la aldea. Llevare en alto el nombre de los Uchiha y nunca dejare de proteger mi aldea, mi hogar y el recuerdo de mi familia

— Te queremos mi niña

Sakura abrazo por ultima vez a su hija para darle un beso en su frente

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Sasuke y Sakura desaparecieron frente a los ojos de su hija, que por primera vez, pudo tener un hermosos y agradable sueño, el cual grabaria en su memoria por siempre.

En la oscuridad

Los cuatro adultos volvieron al lugar donde estaban , sus miradas reflejaban tristeza debido a la despedida pero también felicidad por sus Hijos .

—¿Lograron despedirse?

Pregunto Hagoromo llegando junto a Hamura , ellos los observaron a los dos , ninguno dijo ni una palabra, Sakura e Hinata tomar las manos de sus esposos y observaron a los dos llegados

—estamos listos para ir al mundo puro

Comento Naruto con determinación Hagoromo dejó escapar una risa

—Como les dije , no debieron morir , así que no irán al mundo puro , pero tengo una propuesta mejor

Comento Hagoromo ellos les pico la curiosidad

—¿Cual propuesta?

Pregunto Naruto curioso

—Podemos llevarlos al pasado ,a la época donde eran Niños , así puedan reconstruir sus vidas de nuevo

A los cuatro los tomo por sorpresa esa noticia , entre ellos se miraron y cada uno asintió

—seria una oportunidad de salvar a todos los que murieron...

Comento Naruto Pensando en Ero-Senin, mientras Hinata pensaba en Neji para salvar .

—no cometer los anteriores Errores

Sasuke se veía más motivado a volver para así poder evitar todas las idioteses que hizo en su faceta de emo vengador .

—aceptamos

Dijeron los cuatro y Hagoromo asintió

—no se preocupen por sus Hijos, ellos estarán destinados a Nacer en esta nueva Línea temporal.

Comento Hagoromo adivinando las preguntas que iba a recibir

—como ayuda para que no vivan todo lo ocurrido por su falta de poder en ese tiempo.

Por alguna razón todos miraron a Sasuke

—les daré un presente de mi parte , a una cosa más , ciertos detalles pequeños pueden ser diferentes , tenga lo presente

Hagoromo junto a Hamura comenzaron a Hacer poses de Manos y una potente luz los Iluminó , ellos comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente del lugar .

En un Cuarto en Konoha un joven rubio se levantó asustado mirando a su alrededor , lo que vio fue su viejo departamento .

—asi que funcionó...

Comento Naruto y se levantó para verse en el espejo tenía su vieja forma de un niño de 12 años .

\- ¡Oye Naruto!

Una voz resonó en la mente de Naruto .

—eh? ¿Kurama? También viniste ?

Pregunto Naruto incrédulo ya que sus hijos eran ahora los Jinchuriki de Kurama

-El viejo me dió los recuerdos de Mi yo del futuro , ademas de completarme

Comento el enorme Zorro a Naruto

—asi que eres el Kurama de este tiempo

-si así es , ahora vístete vas tarde a la academia

Naruto sonrió con nostalgia al escuchar lo de la academia , fue a su guardarropa para encontrar su viejo Conjunto , volvió a sonreír por ello .

-compra ropa nueva

Comento Kurama y Naruto río Nervioso ante aquello

—si jeje creo que deberé hacerlo

En otro departamento Sasuke estaba observandose en el espejo , tenía su brazo perdido , pero había algo que lo incomodaba y era su Ojo en este estaba el poderoso Rinegan, el no sabía cómo lo obtuvo si en esta época apenas y tenía el Sharingan.

—sera lo que el Sabio dijo como un presente?

Pregunto en voz alta a el mismo , miró un calendario que tenía y la fecha marcaba unos dos meses antes de la graduación de la academia ,luego vio al gran símbolo de los Uchiha que había en la pared y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca

—Itachi...te salvaré hermano

Comento el con determinación , no dejaría que Itachi muriera , cuando tenga la oportunidad asesinaría a Danzó en este tiempo para evitar más sufrimiento y su hermano pudiera volver

—tengo que ocultar esto

Busco entre sus cosas hasta encontrar una tela , se la puso imitando a Kakashi , hasta que su cabello no creciera no se la quitaría en público , el salió de su casa rumbo a la academia pero primero debía buscar a alguien más .

Mientras Sakura estaba en su cuarto vistiendoce luego de haber visto que ya habían olvidó , una cosa que si hizo apenas se vio fue con unas tijeras cortarse el cabello a su forma corta de siempre.

—no puedo creer que Naruto nos hiciera creer que a Sasuke le gusta el cabello largo , fui una ingenua

Dijo ella dando una pequeña risa por el recuerdo y la nostalgia , no iba a mentir que estaba emocionada de volver a formar al equipo 7 pero también extrañaría demasiado a su Hija .

—¡Sakura a desayunar que vas tarde a la academia !

Grito su madre desde la cocina , la peli rosada bajo rápido , al verla sus padres se sorprendieron por el cambio de apariencia de su hija .

—vaya , Sakura ¿Que le hiciste a tu cabello?

Pregunto su madre al verla , ella solo río un poco antes de hablar

—pues decidí cortarlo jejeje

Sakura solo tomo algo de la mesa y salio de su casa rumbo a la academia, en lo que salía se encontró con alguien quien ya la estaba esperando .

—pense que tardarían más

Comento Sasuke al verla ella se sorprendió al verlo parado esperándola .

—Sasuke...¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto ella aún sorprendida del Uchiha

—¿Que no puede un Hombre venir a buscar a su esposa para ir juntos a la academia?

Pregunto el con su tono neutro y Sakura se sonrojo a más no poder

—n...no me digas esposa...volvimos a ser niños...

Dijo ella imitando el sonrojo marca Hinata

—tienes razón , ahora hasta tener edad de volver a casarnos seremos novios

Dijo el y Sakura se sonrojo peor, hasta que se calmó

—¿A qué viene ese cambio tan repentino ? Pensé que volverías a actuar como cuando tenías esta edad

Cuestionó la pelirosa mirandolo

—haber pasado lo anterior y despedirme de sarada me hicieron ver que soy un imbécil mal agradecido , esta vez planeo arreglarlo todo , en primera nuestra rara relación teniendo un noviazgo normal

Dijo el dándole una muy pequeña sonrisa a Sakura quien se la devolvió

—bien ,pero no actúes demasiado empalagoso

Dijo ella recordando al Sasuke alterno que era un Mujeriego

—Hmp , no será problema

Dijo el con su típica expresión , Sakura lo tomo del brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar pegados uno del otro

Mientras con Hinata

Ella se había levantado temprano como era su costumbre , al ver su cuarto en el complejo Hyuga ella solo suspiro con pesar en su mente aún estaban grabadas las imágenes de sus hijos. Algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Se vistió y fue por algo de desayunar , una vez echo eso práctico un poco para ver qué tanto poder tenía su sorpresa fue enorme al sentir gran parte de su anterior Chakra en ella.

—tendre que entrenar si quiero recuperar mi fuerza

Dijo ella y salió cuando lo hizo su padre y hermana menor la ignoraron ya que la pequeña estaba enfrascada en su entrenamiento , hizo una mueca había olvidado lo distanciada que era Hanabi en estos años y que su padre la trataba como Basura.

—les mostraré... Adelantaré el tiempo en que me respetan

Dijo ella ya fuera del complejo Hyuga pensaba en ir a buscar a Naruto pero parecía que el rubio se le adelanto ya que desde un árbol la estaba esperando

—¡Hey Hinata!

Grito Naruto con su clasica sonrisa , y luego bajo del árbol .

—Buenos días Naruto

Dijo ella sonriendo , Naruto bajo y la abrazo estrujando la

—te veias tan tierna de niña , como pude no darme cuenta de tu sentimientos antes

Dijo el soltando la , Hinata estaba roja ,al parecer sus sonrojos volvieron cuando rejuveneciendo

—bueno , ahora podremos vivir nuestro noviazgo desde niños

Dijo el sonriendo

—¿Ya no estamos casados?

Pregunto Hinata curiosa

—pues somos menores de edad así que técnicamente no , pero podemos vivir otra vez nuestro noviazgo

Dijo el con las manos en su cabeza , Hinata río ya que al ver que actuaba casi igual de cuando eran niños, Naruto y Hinata fueron a la academia tomados de la mano con una sonrisa en sus rostros , aún cuando extrañaría demasiado a sus Hijos sabrán que algún día los volverán a ver .


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui el segundo cap , espero y les guste **

* * *

Capítulo 2

La academia seguía Igual, todos los demás alumnos ya habían llegado y se encontraban charlando o en sus lugares, ninguno esperaba lo que pronto verían llegar. Al pasar por la puerta lo primero que se vio fue a Hinata entrar de la Mano con Naruto eso sorprendió a todos en el lugar, varios comenzaron a Murmurar sobre aquello, la mayoría sabia de lo que Hinata sentía por naruto ya que espiarlo no era algo normal, Pero, jamás creyeron que lograría concretar algo con el debido a que su Clan lo Prohibiría y luego porque Naruto era según varios del salón un Demonio.

Aunque eso no los preparo para lo que vino después para desgracia del Club de Fans de Sasuke el mencionado entro junto a Sakura ambos al igual que Naruto y Hinata venían tomados de la mano.

― ¡¿Qué hace la frentona tomada de la Mano de Sasuke?!

Grito Ino con Furia y Celos Sakura solo la miro y sonrió Triunfal

—Pues solo vine a la Academia con mi NOVIO

Comento Sakura sonriendo victoriosa, Sasuke la miro Intrigado, su esposa además de Naruto volvieron a tener un poco de su comportamiento Infantil, él se comportaba igual de siempre.

Ino iba a decir algo pero en eso Entro Iruka dando comenzado la Clase, el día fue tranquilo, cuando las clases terminaron los cuatro Salieron de la Academia hacia algún capo de Entrenamiento para hablar de que harían ahora.

—Bueno, nos reunimos aquí para ver que aremos

Comento Sasuke tomando la palabra, los cuatro se sentaron en el Suelo para hablar de forma tranquila todo lo que harían ahora, Todos estaban pensando hasta que sakura decidió tomar la palabra

—Propongo que le expliquemos todo al Hokage, así podremos tomar medidas contra la Invasión de Orochimaru

Comento ella y a todos les pareció una Buena Idea de comunicárselo al Hokage así además tendrían ayuda Extra

—Podríamos decirle a Kakashi Sensei también

Comento naruto

—Mientras menos personas lo sepan es Mejor

Comento Sasuke serio y Naruto lo miro frunciendo el seño

—Kakashi sensei será una Buena Ayuda en estos momentos para todo esto

Comento Naruto y Sasuke solo suspiro un poco

—lo dejaremos para Luego, otra cosa que necesito es Asesinar a Danzo pero necesito el momento oportuno para hacerlo

Comento Sasuke y todos lo miraron

— ¿volvió el Emo vengador?

Comento Sakura y naruto e Hinata comenzaron a Reír aunque a Sasuke no le causo gracia

— ¿a qué vino eso Sakura?

Pregunto el obviamente Molesto

—lo que menos necesitamos es que vuelva Sasuke el Vengador, por eso no llevamos un día y ya pensaste en matar

Comento ella con un tono Molesto

—No pasara eso Sakura

Comento Sasuke serio mirándola y levantando un poco el tono, Naruto e Hinata ya sabían lo que iba a pasar

—Eso espero ya que no quiero que aquí también se te dé por casi matarme en 3 Ocasiones

Comento ella levantándose y mirando enojada a Sasuke está la miraba igual

—Ya pedí perdón un millón de veces ¿Qué más quieres?

Pregunto el enojado de la misma forma, Naruto y Hinata se alejaban lentamente de ambos

— ¡quiero que esta vez seas un Padre presente! , eso es lo que quiero

Comento ella enojada y además Dolida, Sasuke se quedó callado observándola

—sé que tenías una Misión pero ¿te mataba venir aunque sea un tiempo a casa?, ¿Ver a Sarada Crecer? , venir a sus Fiestas de cumpleaños era mucho pedir para el gran Sasuke?

Ella estaba descargando la frustración que tenía, aun cuando ya se despidió de Sarada era una herida demasiado dolorosa

—Sakura. Yo

Por primera vez Sasuke no sabía ni que decir, miraba a Sakura quien tenía gruesas lágrimas, Cuando iba a tocarla Sakura dio un fuerte Puñetazo a un árbol que lo mando a más de 100 metros lejos destruyendo los que estaban en su camino, Sasuke podía ser serio y todo pero ahora tenía miedo de salir disparado como el árbol.

—Sabes que...no importa sigue siendo el mismo Sasuke, te sienta demasiado bien

Comento ella con una voz apagada a punto de irse, Sasuke al verla a punto de irse el tomo del Brazo para que no se fuera.

—no te vayas Sakura... Tienes razón Fui un pésimo padre, un terrible esposo, un espantoso compañero y ni hablar como amigo, no merecía todo lo bueno que me toco, no merecía ni merezco tu amor.

Comento Sasuke con la mirada Baja, Sakura dejó de intentar soltar y se quedó quieta en el lugar.

—Perdí a mi clan, Perdí mi camino Ninja, Perdí mi Honor, Perdí a mi hermano, ya perdí a mi Hija y no quiero perderte a ti también Sakura. Te prometo no te juro en el nombre de las dos personas más importantes para mí que no seré como antes.

Comento Sasuke mirándola determinado, Sakura ni siquiera se giró para verlo

—déjame adivinar ¿Una de esas personas es tu hermano?

Pregunto Sakura aún igual de apagada

—no, Una es Sarada y la otra eres tú

Comento Sasuke y la peli rosada se giró para verlo, el Uchiha se veía en verdad dolido

—no quiero volver a sentirme solo otra vez Sakura, aún con todo lo que hice jamás me dejaste de amar, aun cuando estaba cargado por la venganza ahora, teniendo una nueva oportunidad no quiero echarla a perder

Comento él y Sakura se acercó con velocidad para darle un Beso, Sasuke se sorprendió de que ella lo perdonará aun así termino correspondiendo

Cuando se separaron de aquel beso Sakura le estaba sonriendo a Sasuke este le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vamos a tu casa te prepararé algo de cenar

Comento Sakura y Sasuke solo asintió

—deja que al menos yo cocine si?

Pregunto el sorprendiendo a Sakura de que su esposo supiera cocinar

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

Pregunto ella sorprendida a Sasuke le pareció rara esa pregunta

—claro que se, desde niño cocinaba, además, como sobreviviría en mis viajes sin saber cocinar?

Pregunto él y Sakura solo río un poco

—Bien, me gustaría probar algo hecho por ti

Ambos se fueron del lugar rumbo al departamento de Sasuke.

Al día siguiente en la academia Hinata y Naruto habían llegado temprano, En eso vieron llegar tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke se los veía mejor que ayer.

— ¿lograron arreglar su problema?

Pregunto Naruto con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

—claro que lo hicimos

Comento Sakura feliz aunque sentía como todas las fans de Sasuke la mataban con la mirada, cuando Iruka llegó la clase fue con relativa normalidad, ese día acordaron que irían a Hablar con Hiruzen sobre lo que ocurría.

Llegada la tarde los cuatros fueron hacia el edificio del Hokage.

Naruto iba a entrar sin tocar cuando Hinata lo freno.

— ¿Que pasa Hinata?

Pregunto Naruto al verla

—primero toca la puerta, es de mala educación entrar sin avisar

Regaño ella de forma calmada, Naruto suspiro pero fue Sakura quien tocó primero

—Adelante

Comento Hiruzen y los cuatro entraron a Naruto le llegaron varios sentimientos al ver al tercer Hokage sentado en su escritorio.

—naruto, que sorpresa ¿Que los trae por aquí?

Pregunto Hiruzen curioso de ver a los niños

—Tenemos algo que decirle Lord Hokage

Comento Sakura y a Hiruzen le pareció curioso

— ¿Que necesitan decirme?

Pregunto el mirándolos Sasuke fue quien dio un paso adelante

—creo que sería más fácil si lo ve

Diciendo eso el Uchiha metió al tercer Hokage en un potente Genjutsu donde se pudo observar todo lo que iba a Ocurrir la Invasión de Orochimaru, Akatsuki,Pain,La cuarta guerra,Madara,Kaguya,todo , una vez que el Hokage salió del Genjutsu dejo caer su pipa del Shock en el que se mostraba.

— ¿Es...una broma verdad?

Pregunto el sin salir del Shock h esperando a que fuera una broma conspirada por los cuatro presentes, pero al ver las miradas de cada uno comprendió de que no lo era.

— ¿Como saben todo eso?

Pregunto el desconcertado

—el Sabio de los 6 caminos y su Hermano nos enviaron a los cuatro ya que fallecimos en el ataque de Momoshiki, según él no tendríamos que haber muerto

Comento Naruto y el Hokage comenzó a pensar tratando de entender todo

—todo lo que me mostraron...nos ayudará a prepararnos para el futuro, y así evitar esas muertes. Por cierto felicidades por cumplir tú sueño Naruto

Comento el Hokage dedicándole una sonrisa al rubio que se la devolvió

—Gracias Viejo jajaja

Se rio Naruto divertido, aunque volvió la cara sería de Hiruzen.

—Aunque ahora habrá mucho que planear, la Invasión es lo importante.

Comento Sarutobi serio

—Pensamos que sería prudente si, hacemos que los demás Sanín regresen para así pueda luchar contra Orochimaru

Comento Hinata y el tercero asintió

—Puede que Ero-Senin acepte pero la abuela Tsunade lo dudo

Comento Naruto con el señor fruncido debido a que en estos días Tsunade era intratable.

—deberemos intentar traerla

Comento Sakura

—por lo que Vi Kakashi será su sensei ¿No creen que sería prudente Mostrarle?

Comento Sarutobi

—pensamos que mientras menos personas lo sepan mejor

Comento Sasuke y lo que el tercero asintió

—eso es verdad pero Kakashi sería una gran ayuda y como fueron equipo y el nota que le ocultan algo afectará la confianza del hacía ustedes, además deberán de mostrarle a Tsunade y Jiraiya para que les crean.

Comento Hiruzen y todos se miraron tenía Razón debían contárselo a Kakashi para que esté confiara cuando ellos tres confabulen para hacer las cosas.

—Además sobre Kurenai...

Hinata detuvo al tercero antes de que terminara

—creo que sería mejor si Kurenai sensei se mantiene fuera, con lo ocurrido son Hazuma y su futura Hija es mejor que no lo sepa.

Comento Hinata y Sarutobi asintió.

—Bien, no se vayan mandaré a Llamar a Kakashi

Dijo el tercero y un Ambu que estaba afuera fue por el ninja Copia

El equipo 7 más Hinata se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage luego de haberle contado todo lo ocurrido. Ahora esperaban a Kakashi ya que Hiruzen tenía razón no podían esconderse lo a Kakashi.

— ¿Creen que llegue tarde?

Pregunto Sakura mirando hacia la puerta

—es de Kakashi Sensei de quien Hablábamos

Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados ya llevaban 15 minutos y nada

— ¡no importa la edad que tenga siempre hace lo mismo!

Grito Naruto ya cansado de esperar, Hinata trataba de calmarlo En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver al Joven Kakashi Hatake.

—Lamento llegar tarde, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida

Comento el con su clásica Excusa y todos incluyendo Hiruzen no le creyeron.

—Acércate Kakashi, hay algo que deben mostrarte Comento el tercero encendiendo su pipa

— ¿Qué cosa podrían mostrarme?

Comento el dudoso de lo que unos niños pudieran enseñarle

—Solo observé

Sasuke se levantó la Banda que llevaba en el ojo dejando ver el Rinnegan, Kakashi fue sumergido en un potente Genjutsu donde las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido aparecerían, como fue el equipo 7, Akatsuki, La cuarta guerra, Obito, Kaguya, su ascenso a Hokage y por último la muerte de su equipo en los exámenes o eso creían que vio.

— ¿Chicos?...en verdad...son ustedes?

Pregunto Kakashi su único Ojo parecía dejar escapar gruesas lágrimas

— ¿Kakashi sensei?

Pregunto Sakura y el mencionado la tomo junto a su Equipo y Hinata y el abrazo se lo podía sentir Sollozando

—no saben lo devastado que me sentí cuando Murieron...

Dijo el abrazándolos con fuerza

—creí que solo le habías mostrado hasta Momoshiki Comento Naruto a Sasuke

—eso hice, tal vez el recuerdo siguió hasta una semana luego

Comento Sasuke apretado por el fuerte abrazo de su sensei

Una vez que se separaron él se limpió el ojo y los observó a los cuatro.

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí ustedes?

Pregunto Kakashi mirando a los cuatro

—en el ataque de Momoshiki no debimos morir, pero por la intervención de Kinshiki terminamos falleciendo, luego el sabio de los 6 caminos nos trajo para este tiempo

Comento Naruto y Kakashi entendí asintiendo se lo veía feliz de volver a verlos.

— ¿Cómo supo lo que ocurrió luego de nuestra muerte?

Pregunto Sasuke observándolo

—bueno no fue un Genjutsu en sí, meterme todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a mí.

Comento Kakashi sorprendiendo a todos por lo que comento.

— ¿será obra del sabio?

Pregunto Sakura intrigada los demás se pusieron a pensar sobre eso.

Cuando salieron de la oficina del Hokage los cinco fueron a Ichiraku para poder cenar como en los viejos tiempos.

—Había olvidado lo mucho que comías Naruto comento Kakashi mientras veía como Naruto se denotaba su salario actual

Se lamentó Kakashi al ver como Naruto se devoraba su Tazón número 47

—descuide Kakashi sensei luego le devolveré el dinero

Dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de beber la sopa del Ramen

Al día siguiente Kakashi los sito en el campo de entrenamiento a los cuatro para probar si lograron adaptarse a sus viejos cuerpos.

—Buenos días chicos Saludo Kakashi para asombro de todos al tenerlo temprano en el lugar.

— ¿kakashi sensei llegando temprano? ¡Es el fin del mundo!

Grito naruto espantado ante aquello a todos les bajo una gota por la nuca por el comentario

—La verdad es que como están volviendo a comenzar yo planeaba hacer lo mismo y comenzar bien otra vez, además, debemos estar bien preparados para todo lo que Obito y Akatsuki

Puedan hacer Comento el Ninja copia serio

— ¿entonces que aremos ahora kakashi sensei?

Pregunto Naruto y Kakashi solo suspiro

—como no han peleado desde que regresaron, puede que sus habilidades no se hayan adaptado a sus cuerpos de Niños, así que eso aremos hoy una pequeña prueba.

Comento el observando a los cuatro en verdad le traía buenos recuerdos de los días que les enseñaba

Kakashi se dividió en varios clones de Sombras así podría evaluar a cada uno los niños, en una zona que era de árboles Sakura y Kakashi estaban parados

—intenta tirar este árbol de un golpe Sakura

Pidió Kakashi y la mencionada lanzó un golpe pero al dar con el árbol la peli rosa comenzó a sacudirlo de dolor.

— ¡Duele! , No entiendo hace unos días pudo mandar uno a 100 metros de un golpe

Dijo ella Mirando a Kakashi este se puso a pensar en lo que era

—puede que volvieras a tener tus reservas de chakra anteriores por eso te cuesta

Comento Kakashi y Sakura concentró su chakra logro dar un poderoso golpe pero solo logro tirar el Árbol

—puede que el Chakra que acumulaste durante años se haya ido, sería buena idea que aumentarás tus reservas de Chakra

Comento Kakashi y Sakura asintió, tenía que volver a entrenar si quería recuperar su vieja fuerza.

Mientras que con sasuke él estaba junto a Kakashi este último lo andaba observando de arriba abajo, coloco su mano en su barbilla.

— ¿tienes el rinegan bajo esa venda?

Comento Kakashi ya que se le hacía raro que Sasuke tenía la venda, en la oficina del Hokage no la traía.

—intenta activarlo Sasuke

Comento Kakashi y sasuke lo hizo el al activarlo a los pocos segundos le comenzó a doler de una forma descomunal luego lo volvió a taparse su ojo se lo veía cansado por aquello

—vaya, tu Rinnegan te consume con mayor velocidad

Comento kakashi al ver lo ocurrido con sasuke

Mientras Con naruto estaba ocurriendo lo mismo pero a este le pasaba con su modo sabio, cuando lo intentaba activar solo lo podía hacerlo por unos escasos 15 segundos luego quedaba demasiado agotado aun con el Chakra del Kyuubi seguía ocurriendo.

—su chakra aún no se acostumbra a su viejo cuerpo, con entrenamiento se podrán acostumbrar

Comento kakashi y siguieron entrenando aunque hinata parecía estar acostumbrada ya que su antigua fuerza se acoplo perfecto a su viejo cuerpo

Ya en la noche Naruto y Hinata estaban en ichiraku comiendo luego del entrenamiento, Kakashi se había ido a su casa , sasuke fue a cenar en casa de Sakura mientras el Uzumaki y la Hyuga estaban charlando de forma divertida y animada hacia mucho no tenían esa hermosa situación desde que llegaron a su viejo mundo , aunque afuera alguien estaba observando esa situación.

— ¿lady Hyuga con ese zorro?

Natsu observaba asombraba esa situación, apurada fue hacia el complejo donde se lo comunicó a Hiashi este se veía con el ceño Fruncido.

—¿es verdad todo lo que dices Natsu?

Pregunto el patriarca Hyuga Natsu asintió

Hiashi fue hacia afuera donde esperaría a Hinata

Naruto y Hinata caminaban por una calle tranquila muy satisfechos por el agradable almuerzo que tuvieron juntos en Ichiraku, aunque para ellos había sido un momento que los unía aún más como pareja, en especial para Naruto que quería pasar mucho más tiempo con Hinata, disfrutando mucho más su juventud.

—Es increíble que desde niña tuvieras un apetito tan grande Hinata – el rubio alababa a su novia que solo se mostraba apenada

– 34 tazones de ramen, sin duda eres increíble, de veras

—Bu-bueno, estando contigo no me di cuenta de lo que comí – la peli azul solo apretó con cariño la mano de rubio con la suya

—Si, yo también me siento igual. De verdad siento tristeza cuando nos separamos

—Yo también quiero estar contigo Naruto-kun, pero no podemos hacer nada en estos momentos

—Créeme que si pudiera, te secuestraria – las intenciones del rubio hicieron que Hinata se ruborizara – y te llevaría a mi casa para nunca dejarte ir

— ¡Na-Naruto-kun! – La oji perla reía de forma nerviosa ante las bromas de su joven esposo – yo, creo que no me resistiría…

—¿Resistirte a que Hinata?

Los dos jóvenes se asustaron al escuchar una voz gruesa y autoritario frente suyo. Al levantar la vista, descubrieron que el origen de esta era de Hiashi Hyuga, el cual era acompañado por Ko y Natsu, la cual se mostraba nerviosa, sabiendo que ella había informado a su amo sobre la pequeña cita de la heredera Hyuga.

— ¿Pa-padre? – Hinata bajo la vista con nervios – yo, bueno…

—Ven aquí Hinata, sabes que no puedes estar con el – hablo Hiashi con severidad – es hora de ir a casa

—Oiga tranquilo – Naruto soltó a su amada con tristeza, pero manteniendo la calma – Hinata y yo pasábamos el rato, no le hice nada malo, de veras

—Eso es algo que no deberías imaginar hacer, sobre todo con mi hija – Hiashi estaba a punto de activar su Byakugan con enojo, pero enfoco su vista en su hija – ahora, es tiempo de irnos

— Pero padre, Naruto-kun y yo solo pasábamos el tiempo juntos porque…

—No te atrevas a mencionarlo – Hiashi alzo la voz con severidad mientras daba un paso al frente

– no se te ocurra siquiera pensar en algo con un noviazgo, y mucho menos con el paria de la Aldea

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Naruto se estrujara. Lo había olvidado, de nuevo se había convertido en el centro de todo el odio de la aldea. Pero aunque él era consiente que no era su culpa, que todo había sido un sacrificio de sus padres por él, por la aldea, y se sentía orgulloso del papel que desempeñaba como el protector de la aldea. Pero ahora era de nuevo un niño, y las palabras llegaban a herir de nuevo su corazón.

—Descuide, ya me iba – Naruto sonrió con tristeza hacia su amada mientras retrocedía

– no quiero que Hinata-san este en problemas por mi culpa

—NO DEBERIAS DECIR ESO – hablo Kurama en la mente de su Jinchuriki – SABES MUY BIEN QUE SUS PALABRAS SON PATRAÑAS

—Quizás tenga la apariencia de un niño, pero tengo la poca madurez que tenia de adulto, de veras – Naruto se enfocó en su compañero para sonreír

– y no quiero causarle sufrimiento a Hinata. No más

—Vámonos Hinata – volvió a hablar Hiashi con seriedad

– hora de irnos. No quiero que vuelvas a verlo en tu vida

—… no – aunque débiles, las palabras de Hinata fueron escuchadas por todos los presentes – no padre

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— ¡Dije que no! – Grito Hinata mirando a su padre con enojo – Naruto-kun no es ningún paria, él es un héroe

— ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! – Hiashi le grito con ira

\- ¡¿Tu que sabes de eso?!

— ¡Se mucho más de lo que tú al menos te dignas a decirme!

La peli azul se acercó a su amado tomando su mano con fuerza

– Naruto-kun es un héroe, que lleva en su interior una responsabilidad que él nunca pidió. Y lo único que recibe son insultos y abuso por parte de otros

—Jovencita, más te vale que cuides tus siguientes palabras o sino…

— ¡¿O sino que?! – la chica activo su Byakugan con enojo

– debo recordarte que me desenredaste y por ende me desconociste como Hija , Por eso ante la ley ya soy una adulta. Y como tal tengo el derecho a proteger y decir con total libertad lo que se me plazca. Yo amo a Naruto-kun con todo mi corazón y no me importa que sea el Jinchuriki del Zorro de nueve colas

Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto liberara un destello en sus ojos, el cual estaba lleno de alegría. En su mente, volvió a despertar el momento en que Hinata había dado su vida para salvarlo del ataque de Pain. Ese sentimiento volvió con fuerza, y en lugar de sufrir en silencio por su impotencia de no poder protegerla, esta vez sintió un instinto que le gritaba, que esta vez la protegería con todo su ser, y la amaría con ese mismo instinto. Mientras que Ko y Natsu estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras de la heredera Hyuga, Hiashi perdió el control de su serenidad y se movió rápidamente para incapacitar a su descarriada hija. Pero su sorpresa incremento al ver como Naruto paraba su golpe con mucha facilidad, pero desbordando una ira asesina de sus ojos, para después lanzarlo al suelo con fuerza.

— ¡No se atreva a ponerle un solo dedo a mi amada! – grito el rubio con ira mientras su iris se volvía roja

—Maldito mocoso, has corrompido a mi hija con tus poderes – Hiashi se levanta con cierto dolor mientras se ponía en posición de combate

– te daré una lección

—Si usted me toca – Naruto relajaba su semblante tomando la mano de Hinata

– sería un crimen. Estaría lastimando al hijo del Cuarto Hokage

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Hiashi se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, mientras Ko y Natsu no lograron ocultar su sorpresa

— ¿Cómo fue que tu…?

—Hay que ser un verdadero idiota para no notar las señales – Naruto le dio la espalda mientras Hinata le seguía

– la próxima vez que intente algo contra mi novia, no tendré piedad en hacerle sentir dolor por todo el daño que le hizo a ella

— ¡Hinata! – Hiashi miro a su hija con ira, pensando en su último as bajo la manga

– si te vas con él, será una traición a tu Clan, a tu familia y a mí. ¡Soy tu padre!

—Un padre no es el que engendra, un padre es todo amor – Hinata poso su mano sobre el símbolo de su clan sobre su suéter y lo arranco con fuerza

– y el Clan Hyuga nunca me trato como parte de su familia. Naruto-kun me dio en solo unos días todo el cariño que ustedes nunca me dieron en mis 12 años de vida. Desde este momento, dejo de ser una Hyuga

Naruto y Hinata se fueron tranquilamente de ese lugar, dejando a un Hiashi totalmente frustrado y derrotado. Sabía que no podía hacer nada contra su hija con sus argumentos y mucho menos contra Naruto ahora que conocía su linaje. Era una batalla que no solo le costó su orgullo, sino que también le hizo perder a una hija.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les agradezco a todos sus review lo cual me motiva a continuar con el fic , bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 3 **

* * *

Capítulo 3

Luego de esa discusión frente al Líder Hyuga Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la casa del Rubio, apenas entrar Hinata cayó abrazándose las piernas, se la veía con ganas de llorar, Naruto la abrazo y ella solo acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de su joven esposo.

—Fuiste muy valiente Hinata

Comento Naruto consolando a la Peli azul quien apretaba la chaqueta de Naruto

—no podía dejar que siguiera actuando así...

Comento ella y Naruto solo asintió, estuvieron un rato así hasta que se hizo hora de dormir, como Hinata se había ido así de su casa sin llevarse sus cosas Naruto le prestó otro pijama de repuesto que tenía, ambos se acostaron en la cama , como era pequeña estaban apretados

—Buenas noches Naruto

Comento Hinata mientras era abrazada por la espalda por el rubio, ambos durmieron de forma tranquila esa noche.

Mientras en el complejo Hyuga Hiashi no podía conciliar el sueño , se sentía devastado ,sentía que había arrancado gran parte de su Alma , salió de su cuarto , llegó al cuarto de Hanabi ella estaba durmiendo de forma tranquila , fue hacia el cuarto de Hinata al entrar y encender la luz lo observó todo perfectamente acomodado , en una mesita donde había varios libros estaba una foto de su Madre Hana , Hiashi la tomo y se puso a verla era la viva imagen de Hinata , él se sentó en la cama y colocó la foto en su frente, aguantaba de forma inútil no llorar de la frustración y el odio que se sentía a sí mismo.

—te falle...Hana, te prometí cuidar a Hinata y te falle...Hinata por favor vuelve...

Dijo el sollozando mientras apretaba los ojos y dientes evitando llorar si pudiera regresaría el tiempo para ser un mejor padre con ella, en vez de tratarla como basura "un padre no es el que engendra es el que da amor"

Esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón como si fueran Senbon le dolía demasiado.

Al día siguiente

Ambos se despertaron, desayunaron algo cocinado por Hinata y se disponían a irse a la academia solo que Naruto tenía otros planes en ese momento.

—Hinata adelántate luego iré a la academia, necesito hacer algo

Comento Naruto a lo que Hinata asintió y se fueron por caminos diferentes, mientras la Peli azulada iba a la academia Naruto tomo el camino a la torre del Hokage, al llegar Hiruzen lo vio extrañado.

—Viejo necesito las llaves de la casa de mis padres

Pidió Naruto parecía apurado.

— ¿podría saber para qué Naruto?

Pregunto Hiruzen a lo que Naruto comenzó a explicarlo todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—y eso pasó mi departamento es muy pequeño para ambos, y sería mejor si volviéramos a casa de mis padres, cuando nos casamos nos fuimos a vivir hay un tiempo

Comento Naruto, luego el tercero comenzó a buscar en un cajón hasta que encontró la llave.

—no te preocupes por la limpieza, la mando a limpiar una vez al mes.

Comento Hiruzen y a Naruto le pareció extraño eso

— ¿Podría saber porque?

Pregunto Naruto, el viejo suspiro

—ya que sabía que algún día te enterarías y quería que estuvieras en condiciones si decidís ir a vivir allí

Comento Hiruzen y Naruto solo asintió, el viejo volvió a su papeleo y lo observó un segundo.

—si quiere liberarse del papeleo, le recomiendo usar Clones de Sombras, antes pensaba que era trampa pero luego de todo lo ocurrido, me Vi que es buena idea, además no es justo que tenga menos papeleo que yo

Comento Naruto y el viejo solo río divertido ante lo que dijo el rubio

—mientras más crece la aldea más crece el papeleo, gracias por la información Naruto

Comento Hiruzen y el rubio se fue, cuando lo hizo el tercero creo dos clones para que hicieran el papeleo él fue a otro lado para leer un libro muy conocidos para todos.

En la academia Hinata le había comentado a Sakura y a Sasuke lo que había ocurrido, ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había pasado y ellos ni enterados.

— ¿Vives con Naruto ahora no?

Pregunto Sakura y Hinata asintió

—aunque su departamento es pequeño, de seguro están amontonados

Comento Sakura mientras Sasuke miraba a todos lados

— ¿Donde esta Naruto?

Pregunto el Uchiha ya que no lo veía en algún lado al rubio

—no lo sé dijo que viene en un rato

Comento Hinata en eso entró iruka con varios pergaminos

—siéntense por favor hoy tenemos mucho que ver

Comento iruka y Naruto entro detrás de él

—por un momento creí que comenzarías a llegar temprano Naruto

Comento Iruka sin verlo

—lo lamento pero se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo

Comento Naruto y a Sakura y Sasuke les recordó las excusas que ponía Kakashi sensei

El rubio se sentó al lado de Hinata mientras comenzaba la clase de forma tranquila sin algún cambio, Al salir de la academia Sasuke y Sakura iban a ir a entrenar para recuperar su vieja fuerza pero Naruto tenía otros planes.

—hoy no iré, díganle a Kakashi Sensei que lo veré mañana

Comento Naruto corriendo junto a Hinata para otro lado.

— ¿A dónde irá?

Pregunto Sakura curiosa

—la verdad no sé y no me importa, vamos que tenemos que aprovechar la luz del sol

Comento Sasuke y se fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento junto a Sakura

Mientras Naruto estaba llevando a Hinata la casa de sus padres al llegar la Hyuga solo la observo con recuerdos de los primeros días de casados que habían tenido, se le dibujo una sonrisa de solo recordarlo.

—me dieron las llaves y mis clones ya han estado moviendo nuestras cosas hacia la casa

Comento Naruto con una Sonrisa Hinata lo Observo confundida

— ¿Cómo lograste sacar mis cosas del complejo Hyuga?

Pregunto Hinata confundida el solo se rasco la nariz y sonrió zorrunamente

—pues fue gracias a Kakashi Sensei que me acompaño para que no haya problemas, ahora creo que ya deben de estar dentro de la casa

Ambos entraron a la casa y la observaron naruto quedo más impactado que Hinata, estaba perfectamente amueblada , todo se veía reluciente el piso y los muebles , se veía que los clones ya habían sacado las mantas y quitado el polvo de la mayoría de los cuartos, ambos caminaron por la casa a Naruto algo lo llamaba a un cuarto al final del pasillo del segundo piso al abrir la puerta, dolor en el corazón le llego, se podía observar una cuna , juguetes y demás cosas para bebes, el cuarto decorado con diferentes animales caricaturescos.

—Naruto…

Hinata lo observo como el miraba ese cuarto con una mirada perdida en cada rincón, no recordaba ese cuarto cuando obtuvieron la casa siendo adultos, pero ahora estaba el cuarto que sería de Naruto de Bebe , el rubio se acercó a un mueble arriba había varios marcos vacíos suponía que era para fotos del cómo bebe , pero estaban vacías al contrario de una , un cuadro de color rosado en ella se podía ver a Minato y Kushina esta última embaraza y su esposo con la oreja en el vientre de la pelirroja, naruto no podía más que sufrir en silencio ante tal desgarradora foto de sus padres la primera que ha visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ya era de noche, Naruto se encontraba terminando de acomodar los muebles en la planta alta junto a Hinata decidieron no modificar el cuarto solo ordenarlo un poco para así en un futuro sea de Boruto, mientras naruto limpiaba Hinata estaba en la cocina terminando de hacer la cena, en lo que habían escuchado que tocaban la puerta.

—Naruto ¿podrías atender? Aun debo seguir cocinando

Pidió Hinata desde la cocina, como ambos ya habían pasado por esta vida Hogareña juntos fácilmente se volvieron a acostumbrar, Naruto bajo del segundo piso un poco cansado dirigiéndose a la puerta que volvieron a tocar

—Ya voy

Dijo naruto y la abrió dejando ver tanto a Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi parados en la puerta

—Hola Naruto ¿podemos pasar?

Pregunto Sakura y naruto los dejo entrar a los tres.

—Bienvenidos ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Pregunto Hinata saliendo de la cocina

—Pues Sakura nos trajo a la fuerza, dijo que sería buena idea estar todos juntos por lo que te ocurrió Hinata

Comento Kakashi algo nervioso

—así es, yo tenía pensado usar esta noche para entrenar

Comento Sasuke indiferente pero sintió una mirada de muerte en su espaldas

—puedes entrenar otro día, ya te lo había dicho Sasuke

Sakura lo dijo con una voz que parecía demoniaca haciendo temblar al Uchiha

— ¿se quieren quedar a cenar?

Pregunto Hinata y los tres asintieron

— ¿Qué cocinas?

Pregunto Sakura curiosa

—Ramen

Comento Hinata tranquila y Sasuke hizo mala cara

— ¿nunca se cansan de comerlo?

Pregunto él y naruto sonrió zorrunamente

—podría hacerte la misma pregunta con tu adicción a los tomates

Comento el Rubio divertido y Sasuke se guardó sus comentarios, los tres hombres hombres colocaron la mesa mientras Sakura y Hinata servían la comida, los cuatro comieron tranquilamente mientras reían y una vez que se fueron los tres, era momento de dormir el Uzumaki y la Hyuga habían acomodado otros dos cuartos uno de Hinata y otro que fue de Minato y Kushina en la cual ambos lo compartían ya que les resultaba difícil dormir en cuartos separados debido a que ya se acostumbraron a dormir mutuamente.

Los días pasaban y Kakashi ayudaba a entrenar a su viejo equipo, Hinata ignoraba a tanto a Natsu como a Ko quienes iban a decirle que Hiashi quería hablar con ella, La Hyuga siempre les decía que lo escuchara siempre y cuando él vaya a verla y no será al revés, ya pasaron dos meses y era el día en que sería el día de la prueba para graduarse de la academia.

Tanto Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata ya habían hecho su examen logrando Graduarse, ahora solo quedaba Naruto y estaba contra su más poderoso rival….el jutsu de clonación.

— ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Grito naruto y salió un clon en el suelo y que parecía muerto, Iruka solo negó decepcionado por eso

—Pensé que lo lograrías Naruto, estas reprobado

Comento Iruka y Naruto fingió tristeza a sus amigos les extraño eso.

—Vamos Iruka Naruto hizo bien las demás pruebas

Comento Mizuki

—No Mizuki no sería justo para quienes si hicieron bien todas las pruebas

Comento Iruka serio, luego del examen sus amigos se acercaron a naruto para hablar del porque había reprobado y el les comento lo ocurrido con Mizuki tiempo atrás , además aprovecharía para buscar otro Jutsu de su padre para ampliar su Repertorio .

Ellos se fueron esperando la señal de Naruto Mizuki se acerco a naruto

—Naruto , es una lastima que no hayas podido aprobar pero te tengo una buena noticia , una prueba secreta

Comento el con una falsa sonrisa y Naruto se hizo que lo creyo, en la noche Mizuki estaba golpeando la puerta con fuerza de Iruka este ultimo salio rápido

—Mizuki ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunto Iruka intrigado y preocupado

—Es Naruto, se robo el pergamino Sagrado y Huyo de la aldea porque no lo aprobaste

Comento Mizuki iruka se asombró y ambos fueron con el Hokage, este ya estaba al tanto del plan de Naruto asi que les ordeno solo a ellos dos ir por el Rubio, mientras que Kakashi, Hinata,Sakura y Sasuke estaban siguiéndolos sin ser detectados.

En el bosque Naruto revisaba el pergamino mientras copiaba lo mas rápido que podía el Jutsu de su padre en eso apareció Iruka y se acerco

—Naruto ¿Por qué robaste el pergamino?

Pregunto Iruka queriendo saber del porque el rubio lo hizo

—Mizuki sensei dijo que si lo hacia y lo traía hacia aquí me aprobaría

Comento Naruto fingiendo inocencia

—¿de que hablas?

Pregunto Iruka confundido

—pues de la prueba secreta

Comento Naruto

—No existe ninguna prueba secreta Naruto

Comento Iruka agachandoce a su altura mientras naruto tenia el pergamino entre los brazos

—No le creas Naruto, Iruka no quiere que tu te vuelvas Ninja

Comento Mizuki llegando con una malvada Sonrisa Iruka lo vio molesto

—¿es eso verdad Iruka Sensei?

Pregunto Naruto retrocediendo un poco

—¡no es cierto Naruto!

Grito Iruka cuando lo Hizo misuki lo ataco hiriéndolo en la pierna naruto lo miro de forma enojada a Mizuki

—además naruto ¿quieres saber del porque todos te odian?

Pregunto el con una malvada Sonrisa

—¡No lo digas Mizuki! ¡eso esta prohibido!

Grito Iruka mirándolo Naruto solo coloco sus manos en su espalda

—quisiera saberlo pero si es por el Zorro ahorra tus palabras para el Hokage Mizuki sensei

Comento naruto con calma tanto Iruka como Mizuki se sorprendieron ante aquello

—Naruto..¿ya lo sabias?

Pregunto Iruka sorprendido y el rubio le entrego una sonrisa zorruna luego miro a Mizuki con odio

—ahora veras lo que ocurre al atacar a mi sensei

Naruto lanzo un kunai que dio en el árbol cercano a Mizuki este rio debido al mal tiro de naruto

—¡que mala puntería Naruto jajaja!

Se burlo Mizuki en eso naruto sonrió y mizuki miro el kunai tenia un papel pegado el creyendo que era un cello explosivo salto del árbol pero al consumirse naruto fue transportado a este Iruka estaba sorprendido y Mizuki igual , el rubio usando un clon creo un Rasengan que le dio en el estomago Mizuki salio disparado hacia el suelo este reboto escupiendo sangre y apenas se levanto.

—Maldito…Demonio

Mizuki lanzo una bomba de Humo Naruto lo observo ya lejos lanzo un kunai en pleno vuelo el cello comenzó a desaparecer al hacerlo quedo a una buena distnacia de Mizuki el concentrándose estiro su mano y de la palma salio una cadena de Chakra la cual atravezo a Mizuki el miro como la punta de la cadena salía de su pecho pero no parecía haber daño

—¡Ven aquí!

Grito naruto y lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo hacia la casa donde estaba Iruka, Mizuki quedo muy mal luego de eso Naruto parado en un Árbol lo observo y coloco sus manos en posición

—¿ENSERIO PIENSAS USARLOS AHORA? ESTA DESTRUIDO YA

Pregunto Kurama desde su Interior Naruto solo sonrió y hizo su clásico Jutsu de clones de Sombra creando a varios y golpeando a Mizuki, cuando su equipo llego pudieron observar a Naruto y a Iruka riendo, el primero traía su banda en la cabeza mientras Mizuki estaba inconsciente a un lado

—Parece que llegamos tarde

Comento Kakashi al ver la escena los cuatro solo decidieron irse.

Días luego se dio la asignación de equipos, esta no mostro cambios relativos a la línea original siendo el equipo 7 Sasuke,Sakura y Naruto , siendo su sensei Kakashi , mientras Hinata estaba con Kurenai. Ya había pasado un largo rato y el equipo 7 seguia esperando a Kakashi no podían irse porque era contra las reglas y quieran o no deben de esperar a Kakashi quien se estaba demorando más de lo usual.

—¡¿hasta cuando lo tendremos que esperar?!

Grito naruto un poco molesto de que su sensei, el rubio tomo el borrador y lo volvió a colocar en la puerta entre abierta

—¿crees que volverá a caer con ese truco tan tonto?

Pregunto Sasuke , este tenia el cabello algo largo pero no lo suficiente como para tapar su ojo , asi que seguía imitando a Kakashi tapándose con su banda , en eso vieron una mano en la puerta esta la abrió y el borrador le dio en la cabeza a Kakashi

—¿enserio naruto? ¿otra vez?

Pregunto Kakashi mirando al rubio quien reia

—tardo mas de lo Usual Kakashi Sensei ,¿Qué lo demoro?

Pregunto Sakura a Kakashi

—es que estaba hablando con el Hokage, me informo que Jiraiya vendrá en unos días mientras que Tsunade sigue evadiendo a quienes van por ella, si sigue asi puede que nos manden a nosotros a buscarla.

Comento Kakashi mientras sus alumnos los observaban

—siempre la vieja Tsunade haciéndose la obstinada

Dijo Naruto aunque se sentía feliz y emocionado de ver otra vez a su padrino, esperaba vivir mas cosas ahora con el que antes.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento

Comento Kakashi y se fue dejando a los tres sin decir ni una palabra

Al dia siguiente

El equipo 7 se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a Kakashi quien había avisado que llegaría un poco tarde, los chicos mostraban otra ropa a diferencia de la ropa anterior , Sakura llevaba una ropa parecida a la suya ya de adulta antes de fallecer, Sasuke traía un pantalón negro largo , la playera azul y su clásica capa negra, mientras Naruto traía su ropa parecida la de Hokage obviamente sin la capa.

—Lamento la demora , ¿estan listos?

Pregunto Kakashi y luego los observo a todos

—¿Por qué el cambio de ropa?

Pregunto Kakashi curioso

—esta ropa me ayuda mejor para mis habilidades

Comento sakura

—la encontré en oferta

Comento Sasuke de forma calmada

—me la obsequio Hinata

Comento Naruto orgulloso de ello , Kakashi solo suspiro y les mostro los cascabeles

—aunque ustedes ya actúan mas o menos como un equipo, esta vez será para ver si recuperaron sus antiguas habilidades

Comento Kakashi levantando su banda y mostrando el Mangekyou Sharingan a los tres le sorprendió ese detalle.

—¿Cuándo lo obtuvo sensei?

Pregunto Sakura sorprendida

—pues al parecer ya lo tenia, antes no sabia como activarlo pero con los recuerdos que me hicieron ver me ayudo a saber como hacerlo

Comento Kakashi y luego se coloco en una posición de combate al igual que sus alumnos

Una vez que Kakashi dio la orden de inicio, Sakura dio un gran salto y con una patada descendente, destruyo el suelo debajo de ella.

—No importa cuantas veces lo vea – pensaba Naruto con miedo

– la fuerza de Sakura-chan siempre me asusta

—¡Shanaroo! – Sakura salto desde la fisura que causo con su patada, alzando su puño contra Kakashi

—Veo que tienes clara tus estrategias Sakura – Kakashi saltaba hacia atrás, hasta que rápidamente esquivo un kunai que rozo su mejilla

– buen intento Sasuke, pero eso no funcionara…

Comento Kakashi

—¡Te equivocas! – el kunai detrás de Kakashi exploto en una nube de humo, revelando al Uchiha real - ¡Raikiri!

Kakashi utilizo el chakra en sus piernas para esquivar la peligrosa técnica, evitándolo por muy poco. El peli plateado aterrizo en un árbol un poco tranquilo al ver que Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban agotados por el uso de técnicas muy poderosas. Pero entonces recordó que aun faltaba Naruto, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un segundo kunai se clavo detrás del tronco donde estaba. Con un rápido destello naranja, Naruto apareció con un Rasengan en su mano y lo planto en el costado derecho de Kakashi, lanzándolo hacia el suelo con fuerza y velocidad. Una vez que Kakashi cayo al suelo, Sakura lo aprisiono con los escombros de su anterior golpe, dejándolo inmóvil por completo.

—lo vencimos kakashi sensei

Comento Sakura viendo como Kakashi intentaba salir en bano

—si…aprobaron ¿me podrias ayudar?

Pregunto Kakashi y sakura levantando una enorme roca para que pudiera salir asombrando tanto a Kakashi,naruto y Sasuke

—Bueno desde mañana comenzaremos sus misiones favoritas

Comento Kakashi logrando salir del agujero el sonrió con su ojo

—¿Qué misiones?

Pregunto Naruto

—las de Clase D, Bueno nos vemos

Dijo Kakashi yéndose del lugar

Los tres chicos suspiraron de cansancio ya que detestaban las misiones de rango D

* * *

**Bueno , el capitulo fue un poco mas corto de lo normal pero es que me quede sin ideas jajaja , bueno espero y les haya gustado **

**pregunten lo que gusten referente al fic les prometo contestar sus dudas en el proximo cap **

**saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento lo corto que es el capitulo , pero en estos meses eh estado con varios problemas, ademas de que la idea para esta parte jamas llegaba y escribia lo muy poco que me venia , espero que pueda normalizarme con el fic aun asi disfruten el capitulo **

* * *

Capítulo 4 : en el país de las olas 1

Ahora el Equipo Kakashi estaba en una misión que no habían tomado en mucho tiempo y era de clase SSS, más peligrosa que matar a alienígenas con sed de poder o lunáticos que se creía un dios: Capturar a Tora.

—Tengo al gato en la mira— comento Sasuke desde un tejado viendo una sombra negra escapar

—naruto va hacia ti — comento Kakashi igual viendo al animal escapar

—no de nuevo...— comento Naruto al quererlo atrapar este le rasguño la cara y se fue por otro lado

En ese momento, el puño del Susano de Sasuke capturó al gato y este estaba aterrado al ver la figura demoníaca del chico de ojos rojos carmesí.

—Creo que tuvimos éxito, ¿alguien quiere ir a comer algo?—preguntó Sakura.

—Hinata dijo que me prepararía algo en casa—mencionó Naruto recordando el buen sazón de su esposa.

—pensé que estaba de misión con Kurenai sensei— comento Sakura desconcertada

— sí, aunque volvió está mañana, así que lo lamento pero iré a almorzar con ella — comento Naruto con su sonrisa aunque todo arañado

—Bueno chicos, esta misión fue la última de rango D que había en el día, hablaré con el Hokage para que nos asignen una de rango C—comento Kakashi con el gato en sus manos ahora

— ¿No podemos hacer una de rango A o S? Somos muy fuertes—pregunto Naruto con aburrimiento

—no seas idiota, debemos guardar las apariencias—comento Sasuke calmado él ya tenía el cabello más largo cubriendo el 80 % de su ojo que tenía el Rinegan

—Por cierto, hablando de esposa. ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha hecho cosas como acelerar el nacimiento de sus hijos?—preguntó con cierta sonrisa debajo de su máscara el sensei.

Sakura y Sasuke se sonrojaron porque no fueron evitar compensar algo del tiempo perdido con besos y caricias pero Naruto estaba a un nivel de perversión superior.

— ¿Dime que no lo hiciste?—pidió saber los detalles jugosos Sakura.

—No quiero saber lo que haces con tu esposa—bufó Sasuke pero en el fondo quería saber algo.

—Claro que no, aunque ganas no me faltaban Hinata dice que aún somos jóvenes para eso y respeto su decisión— comento Naruto haciendo una mueca por el pensamiento de sus amigos y pervertido sensei

—además, Kakashi sensei ahora que vio lo que le depara será mejor que busque una esposa y no andar de eterno soltero junto con el cejotas sensei—comentó Naruto desviando la atención de los presentes

—Lo que en mi vida privada pase no les concierne a ustedes—bufó el cíclope aunque en su interior ese era uno de sus propósitos.

—Al menos dime si hubo algo suculento—le susurró Sakura a su amigo.

—No te lo voy a decir—finalizo Naruto calmado

Aunque Naruto y Hinata no cruzaron la línea, no quería decir que jugaran con sus cuerpos, y vaya que su mujer tenía manos mágicas, pero no iba a decirlo a Sakura o sino todo Konoha se terminaría enterando.

Y por el momento lo que menos quería era a todo el clan Hyuga persiguiendo lo, porque sabía que pasaría eso.

— ¿Adónde irán ustedes?—pregunto Naruto

—Iremos a limpiar un poco el complejo Uchiha —comento Sakura

—decidí mudarme al complejo otra vez, trataré de mantenerlo en pie hasta que Sarada Nazca —comento Sasuke serio

—Perfecto, Luego de dejar al gato ayudaremos a Sasuke, Vamos— comento Kakashi y desapareció con el Kamui

Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage sacaron a Torá del Kamui y se lo entregaron a su dueña.

—misión cumplida—comento Kakashi mirando a Iruka y al tercero

—Buen trabajo a todos — comento el Hokage aunque Naruto sabía que ese Hokage era un clon con solo verlo

— ¿A dónde está el verdadero anciano?—preguntó Naruto acusatoriamente.

—En su descanso, fue a pasar tiempo con Konohamaru—admitió el viejo.

—Entiendo—sonrió el rubio ya que ese era uno de sus deseos cuando era Hokage.

En eso pudo sentir la mirada acusatoria tanto de Kakashi y Sakura, el solo se estremeció un poco y Sasuke miraba a otro lado porque era el menos indicado para reclamar algo.

—bueno, como eh visto buenas cosas de ustedes les daré su primera misión rango C, será una misión de escolta—comento el clon del tercero

Todos en el lugar rodaron los ojos ya que sabían cuál era esa misión. Naruto recordaba algo chistoso del viejo Tazuna y es que dijo que si él se convertía en Hokage, a él le saldrían alas. ¿De verdad le habrían crecido?

En ese momento, el anciano borracho entró y miró con menosprecio a los ninjas que contrató para su misión.

— ¿Estos son los ninjas que me cuidarán? Un tuerto, un emo imitando al tuerto una frentona y uno con cara de idiota ?—pregunto Tazuna observándolos los cuatro solo rodaron otra vez los ojos de solo escucharlo

La misión era la misma que en la línea de tiempo original y no hay mucho que señalar con esto. Sin embargo, el Sandaime había sido informado y envió un pequeño refuerzo para el equipo Kakashi puesto que la Niebla de Zabuza era un problema.

— ¿Me llamó señor Hokage?—se escuchó una vocecita serena en el lugar.

La misma Hinata Hyuga había llegado y es que su Byakugan era el más potente en el lugar, puesto que ya estaba bien entrenada por su experiencia en el futuro.

—Acompañarás al equipo de Kakashi en la misión. Además te servirá para reforzar tus lazos con el clan Uzumaki—alegó el anciano.

—Está bien Hokage— comento Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia y luego se fue de la oficina

En casa de los Uzumaki Hinata estaba preparando todo lo que necesitarán para el viaje ya que sería uno largo aunque puede que no lo sea tanto debido a que saben que hacer, naruto estaba feliz de que no se separaría de ella en el viaje aun así estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir ya que aún recordaba lo que el sabio dijo de que ciertas cosas serían diferentes a la historia original.

— ¿Qué Aras con Haku y Zabuza?—pregunto Hinata curiosa

—tratare de salvarlos así ni mueran en el puente para que así luego no sean traídos a la vida — comento Naruto lavando los platos

— ¿Crees que podamos vencerlos actualmente ?—pregunto ella

—ja! Claro que sí, y ni siquiera nos esforzaríamos— comento Naruto

Al día siguiente...

El Equipo 7 reforzado con Hinata partía al País de las Olas rumbo a su misión. Naruto y Sasuke iban peleando como siempre en el camino pero Sakura como siempre los paraba en base a amenazas.

—hay cosas que nunca cambian —

Comento Kakashi sonriendo con su ojo viendo el trato que aún se tenían sus alumnos aún con su "madures"

—parece que su rivalidad volvió a surgir —

Comento Hinata viendo cómo Naruto y Sasuke se miraban de forma desafiante

—Mientras no se vuelva un emo vengador y nos quiera "chidorear" a todos, por mi está bien—dijo Sakura en un tono molesto y Sasuke lo escuchó.

—ya dije que no lo áre...aunque tal vez rearme Taka — comento Sasuke

Sakura se le mostró un aura amenazadora al mencionar al viejo equipo de Sasuke en su época emo más a la pelirroja de Karin

—"Te quiero mucho Karin, pero no pienso que vuelvas a perseguir a mi marido"—pensó maliciosamente Sakura.

—sa. Sakura chan da miedo...— comento Naruto mientras los otros 5 se alejaban de Sakura

— Que grupo más extraño— comento Tazuna al verlos

Más tarde, llegaron a la zona donde había un charco de agua en medio del camino y todos en el sitio sintieron los chakras de los asesinos que enviaron para matar a Tazuna.

Apenas salieron los ninjas de su escondite, Kakashi simplemente activó su Mangekyo Sharingan y los envió a la Dimensión del Kamui, para el terror del constructor.

— ¿Qué les hizo a esos dos?—preguntó el viejo.

—Cosas de ninjas, si me disculpan les sacaré la información a esos bastardos—fue lo que respondió el ninja antes de irse en el Kamui.

Tanto el equipo 7 como Hinata estaban atentos mientras esperaban el regreso de Kakashi quien a los pocos minutos volvió a aparecer

—listo, sigamos— comento el ninja copia

— ¿Qué les hizo?—preguntó Tazuna.

—No querrá saber—.

Siguieron caminando con tranquilidad, bueno no tanta ya que debían estar atentos a Zabuza y Haku quien no tardarán en aparecer.

— está demasiado tranquilo no creen?—comento Naruto observando , estaba más tranquilo que la vez anterior

—Demasiado, ¿no creen que hay demasiada niebla?—preguntó Hinata algo molesta por la visión disminuida.

—hinata quiero que lentamente actives tu byakugan— comento Kakashi retrocediendo un poco

— ¡Ahora! — grito el y Hinata lo activo logrando ver a Zabuza escondido

—a la derecha— comento ella y Naruto lanzó tres estrellas ninjas a esa dirección

Zabuza lanzó su espada gigante pero el Kamui la absorbió y abrió otro portal cerca del mismo espadachín, cosa que no pasó por alto. A su lado, aparecía Haku con las shuriken de Naruto a la mano.

—esto es extraño...— comento Sasuke mirando la escena

—¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto Naruto

— Haku, el no debería luchar solo Zabuza, la situación vario a la anterior— comento Sasuke

—sasuke tiene razon, no sabemos cuánto pudo cambiar las cosas , atentos— comento Kakashi

—vaya, estos mocosos no son tan inútiles, tal vez no me aburran tanto — comento Zabuza tomando su gran espadon mirándolo a los demás

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— pregunto Hinata con su byakugan activado

—inmobilizarlos y luego lo ponemos a votación —comento Kakashi sabiendo lo importante que fueron para Naruto la vez anterior

Sakura usando su potente super fuerza pateó un árbol hacia los dos ninjas estos al ver aquello se sorprendieron debido a la fuerza, ambos apenas y lograron esquivar pero se separaron siendo lo que el equipo 7 buscaba.

—¡Toma esto!— grito Naruto y lanzó un Kunai con un papel

Zabuza lo esquivo apenas pero creyendo que era uno explosivo se alejó quedando parado en el suelo pero no espero que ese papel al consumirse Naruto se transportó .

— ¡Toma esto! ¡Rasengan!— grito el dándole con el Rasengan en la espalda mandando lo a volar varios metros rompiendo cuatro árboles.

— ¡Zabuza Sama!— grito Haku pero esa voz le pareció extraña a Sasuke

— ¡No te distraigas!— grito Sasuke lanzando unos shuriken

Haku los esquivo y le dió con varios senbom en el cuerpo el cual se volvió un tronco

— ¡Muy lenta!, ¡Chidori! — grito el y le dió el con el chidori dejando inconsciente a Haku

— vaya , fue más fácil que la vez anterior — comento Kakashi al ver aquello

Sasuke quien estaba distraído no se dio cuenta cuando Haku se volvió agua , en eso los pies de todos se mojaron, volviéndose hielo apenas lograron esquivarlo saltando a los arboles junto a Tazuna , Haku aprovecho para llevarse a Zabuza del lugar, era mejor dejarlo así en vez de ir a buscarlo ya que pronto lo volverían a verlo .

Luego de que Tazuna revelara la verdad de ese trabajo cosa que los cinco ya sabían, Les tomo un poco más de tiempo pero llegaron a la casa de Tazuna,Tsunami los recibió de forma amable, como esta vez no hubo problemas como que Kakashi quedara atrapado por Zabuza estaba en plena forma y podrían comenzar a entrenar.

—bueno hoy, seguirán entrenando para estar al 100 % si lo calculo se encuentran a un 40% de su poder anterior— comento Kakashi viéndolos

—¿Qué entrenaremos ahora Kakashi sensei? —pregunto naruto

—ampliaran sus reservas de chakra, como aun tienen las que tenían a esta edad seria lo mas Optimo — comento Kakashi

Los cuatro asintieron y comenzaron bueno , Naruto creo varios clones de sombra que se dedicarían a meditar, Sasuke lo hacia por si mismo, mientras Hinata y Sakura intentaban mantener una aguja senbom en la punta de sus dedos para así aumentar su chakra

Al cabo de un rato todos estaban descansando un poco, naruto estaba intentando de perfeccionar su versión del trueno volador, Sasuke meditaba hasta que dejo de hacerlo y se acerco a Kakashi

—Kakashi sensei— comento Sasuke a su sensei

Este estaba leyendo Icha Icha pero desbio su mirada al chico

—¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? — pregunto Kakashi

—quisiera que me enseñara el Raikiri—comento el y kakashi comenzó a pensarlo

—crei que ya lo conocias—comento kakashi

—me fui de la Aldea antes de que pudiera pedírselo— comento Sasuke

—y es por eso que lo quieres aprender ahora ¿no es así? — kakashi se levanto y sasuke asintió

—Está bien, ¿pero me prometes una cosa?—pidió Kakashi

—¿Qué?—pregunto Sasuke

—No vayas a chidorear a Sakura—bromeó el sujeto.

—¡Eso quedó en el pasado!—dijo molesto Sasuke mientras kakashi reia

—bueno lo que necesitas para el Raikiri es chakra en la mano y rotación— comento el tranquilo

—entendido, comencemos —comento Sasuke

—ah no, yo no te lo enseñare lo ara el— señalo kakashi a naruto

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron ambos al escucharlo

—¡¿Por qué naruto?! —grito sasuke

—¡si! ¿Por qué yo? —cuestiono el rubio

—bueno, es facil…..porque si — comento kakashi volviendo a su lectura

Todos los presentes lo miraron con una gota en la nuca, al final kakashi suspiro sabiendo que tendría que explicarse mejor

—bueno ahora enserio, naruto tienes varias variantes del Rasengan, actualmente aun debes usar clones para hacerlo pero podrá ayudar a sasuke con lo básico para armar un Raikiri— comento Kakashi

—además me gustaría que esta vez ustedes tres se volvieran senseis en un futuro antes de llegar a lo que son—.

Comento el sonriendo con su ojo , naruto solo suspiro al igual que sasuke ya que sabían que seria para largo esta enseñanza

—bien kakashi sensei le enseñare a sasuke— comento el con pesadez

—vaya animos de enseñarme y eso que le enseñe a tu hijo — comento sasuke al ver el poco animo de naruto

Omake: Un tiempo después

Una semana después del triste acontecimiento que ocurrió la aldea, la vida intentaba volver a la normalidad en la aldea. Muchas de las personas se lamentaban la muerte de su Hokage y su esposa, al igual que con el ultimo Uchiha poderoso y su esposa, la mejor Ninja medico y discipula de Tsunade. Y aunque sus hijos son quienes habian enfrentado el mayor dolor de su perdida, se sentían un poco aliviados despuesde la despedida que recibieron de sus padres. Cabe resaltar que Boruto, Sarada y Himawari habian compartido entre ellos esa despedida que sus padres habian tenido con ellos y prometieron guardar ese recuerdo entre ellos solamente, con la seguridad de que no seria la ultima vez que los verían. Ese dia, el Equipo #7 se encontraba en espera de su nuevo sensei, esto debido a que ahora que Konohamaru habia sido asendido al puesto de Hokage, se necesitaba de alguien mas que liderara su equipo.

—Dime Boruto, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto Mitsuki con tranquilidad para romper el hielo – debe ser difícil enfrentar la situación en la que te encuentras

—Si, lo fue en un principio – el rubio penso en las palabras de su compañero mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre, aun frescas en su memoria – pero después de meditarlo un poco, acepte mi parte de la culpa y decidi ser fuerte, tanto por ellos como por mi hermana

—Eso es un buen jesto de tu parte – Mitsuki le sonrio con empatía mientras miraba a su compañera - ¿Qué hay de ti Sarada?

—Es triste, pero la carga que dejo mi padre sobre mi no me duele tanto como yo crei – Sarada poso su mano en tonde estaba su corazón con una sonrisa – se que puedo superar todo reto y desafio que me depare el futuro. Después de todo me prometi a mi misma convertirme en Hokage y ese sueño no morirá tan fácilmente

—Es bueno escuchar eso, no quiero ser quien te arrastre en tus sueños – hablo Boruto con burla

—Repitlo de nuevo – murmuro Sarada siguiéndole la broma – creo que Himawari podria superarte fácilmente si se lo propone

—¿Por qué dices eso? – Mitsuki se sorprendio al escuchar lo dicho por la joven Uchiha

—Mi hermana le pidió a mi Tia Hanabi que le entrenara para volverse mas fuerte – explico Boruto mientras recordaba lo sucedido hace unos días

Flashback

Hanabi se encontraba entrenando a su equipo de Genin en el complejo Hyuga mientras Himawari les observaba con cierta emoción pero sin poder ocultar un poco de la tristeza que aun habia en su corazón. A pesar de la despedida que habia tenido con sus padres en sus sueños, no era tan fácil para ella superar algo tan trágico y difícil como esto, pero su hermano, su tia y su abuelo le daban fuerza. Aun asi, sabia que debía honrar el legado de sus padres, asi que deseaba ser igual de fuerte y talentosa como lo fueron ellos.

—Muy bien, es todo por hoy – hablo Hanabi a sus discípulas – continuaremos mañana y tomaremos una misión una vez que el Hokage se normalice con su trabajo

—¡Entendido Sensei! – exclamaron las chicas para después retirarse

—Hola pequeña Hima, ¿En que piensas? —pregunto Hanabi mirando a Himawari

—Tia Hanabi – la pequeña Hyuga miraba con duda a su tia – ¿Mi mama era muy fuerte a mi edad?

—A tu edad aun le faltaba mucho para ser una poderosa ninja – Hanabi solto una risita al pensar en eso mientras acariciaba el cabello de su sobrina – pero a pesar de todo, nunca se rindió ni retrocedio. Queria ser fuerte y se propuso a serlo. Entreno arduamente porque queria ser muy fuerte, no solo por ella, sino por su familia y por tu padre

—¿Por mi padre? – Himawari se sorprendio al escuchar eso

—Tal vez no te lo dijo, pero ella entrenaba para estar al lado de tu padre. Para luchar junto a el y apoyarlo en su camino ninja. Y te puedo asegurar, que todo su esfuerzo valio la pena

—Valla, mi mama fue la mejor – Himawari limpio una pequeña lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla y sonrio mientras miraba a su tia – yo quiero ser igual que ella. ¿podria entrenarme Tia Hanabi?

—Bueno, me gustaría pero tendría que pedirle permiso al Hokage – la pelicastaña se detuvo al pensar en eso para sonreir con picardía – seria una buena oportunidad de hablar con Konohamaru-sempai

—¿Le gusta Konohamaru-nichan?

—¡¿Qué?! – Hanabi se ruborizo al escuchar las palabras de su sobrina – No, te equivocas

—Se pone igual que cuando mi mami hablaba cosas increíbles de mi papi—comento la pequeña mientras Hanabi suspiro

—Ya me parezco a mi hermana – Hanabi se rio ante esas palabras y luego miro de nuevo a su sobrina – bueno, te entrenare. Seras igual o incluso mejor que tu madre, te lo garantizo

—¡Gracias Tia Hanabi! —comento feliz la pequeña

Lanzándose a los brazos de su tia, Himawari la abrazo con cariño mientras aceptaba su nuevo camino. Queria ser igual que sus padres, una hábil ninja, pero vivir una vida libre y cumpliendo sus propias metas.

Flashback fin

Unos minutos después, apareció frente al equipo de Genin Mirai Sarutobi, que portaba un pergamino en sus manos.

—Saludos Equipo 7, a pasado tiempo – hablo la chica con tranquilidad – puedo ver por el semblante de dos de ustedes, que no se esperaban mi presencia

—Yo lo intuia, pero no me lo crei hasta que la vi – hablo Mitsuki con tranquilidad

—Tal vez tuvimos un interesante descenlace la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero les aseguro que todo será diferente ahora

—Konohamaru-sensei le envio, asi que debe confiar en usted – comento Sarada de forma analiticia

—Asi es. El Hokage me lo pidió en persona y no pienso defrauarle – Mirai se acerco a Boruto para entregarle el pergamino que llevaba consigo – y me pidió que te entregara esto

—¿De que se trata? – el joven rubio abrió el pergamino y leyó su contenido con sus compañeros, sorprendiéndose con lo que redactaba al final - ¿La casa de mis padres y todos sus ahorros serán mios?

—El Hokage adelanto el proceso legal y podras darle un buen uso a esos recursos. Y tu hogar, lo puedes visitar cuando quieras, hasta que estes en edad de volver a tu hogar en algunos años

—La visitare constantemente para limpiar. Asi como mi madre lo hacia

—¿Tu limpiando? No lo creo— se burlo Sadara

—Ya veras Sarada, te lo demostrare – Boruto se mostro seguro con el reto de su compañera

—Eso me gustaría verlo – dijo Mitsuki con una risa

—Bueno, dejemos eso para después – Mirai saco unos cascabeles de entre sus cosas, junto con un kunai en mano – quiero ver de que son capaces

Esa tarde, el equipo entreno arduamente para demostrar su determinación y espíritu a su nueva sensei. Nuevas misiones tomarían para seguir avanzando en sus caminos como ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la demora del capitulo pero aqui esta, espero y lo disfruten ahora que termino mi bloqueo con la que creo yo la parte mas pesada para mi xD que es escribir sobre el pais de las olas ya que (solo queda este y el comienzo del proximo) para terminar esta parte ya podre volver a escribir con mas regularidad asi que disfrutenlo**

* * *

Capítulo 5 en el pais de las Olas 2

Iniciaba otro día en el país de las Olas, todos aun dormían, ese día Naruto le ayudaría a Sasuke ,al tener el habito ya de adulto Naruto , Sasuke y los demás tenían el sistema horario de ellos mayores mas Sasuke, quien se despertaba siempre antes del amanecer, al hacerlo miro a Naruto y le dio una ligera patada.

—Naruto despierta— comento Sasuke serio como siempre

— ¿mmm…? Qué hora es? —pregunto Naruto Bostezando

—Las cuatro de la mañana, despierta que perdemos tiempo — comento el ya vestido

— ¿tiempo? ¿Para qué?—.

—Ibas a ayudarme a aprender el Raikiri y no quiero estar toda la tarde, vamos — termino Sasuke serio

Naruto de mala Gana se levantó y vistió, de sus provisiones sacaron algo de alimento y salieron de la casa, ya algo alejados y habiendo dejado una nota se iban a poner a practicar, Naruto estaba buscando algo entre sus cosas y hasta que lo encontró, tomo un globo y lo lleno con agua pasándoselo a Sasuke.

—Bueno mi Discípulo, hoy te enseñare algunas cosas para ayudarte a tu Raikiri —Comento Naruto sonriendo y Sasuke le dio mala Cara

—No te pases, idiota—.

—Señor doctor profesor Naruto sensei para ti—.

—ya enserio deja de fastidiar — replico el UchIha

—bueno, bueno el paso uno es la de Rotación, para eso el globo con Agua, trata de hacer girar el agua de diferentes lados hasta que rompieras el globo una vez echo eso seguiremos — comento Naruto

Sasuke se puso a hacer aquel ejercicio por como lo hacía parecía que le complicaba demasiado, era un trabajo demasiado agotador mientras Naruto estaba sentado meditando, hasta que luego de cinco horas Sasuke logro romper el globo se veía agotado, por aquello era algo diferente y pensar que le pidió a Boruto que lo aprendiera pero eso le demostró que el hijo de Naruto si se enfocó para ser su aprendiz.

—vaya lo lograste rápido— comento Naruto Acercándose

—Hola Chicos— Sakura y Hinata llegaron al lugar donde ellos estaban entrenando

Por el olor que emanaba ambos pudieron deducir que era su desayuno, ellos se tocaron involuntariamente su estómago, tenían hambre era obvio.

—Hola Hinata, sakura— saludo Naruto

—Les trajimos su desayuno, deben tener hambre— comento Hinata

—Claro que tengo hambre— dijo Naruto feliz de probar la comida de su esposa

Ellos frenaron su entrenamiento y comenzaron a comer de forma tranquila, enterándose de que Kakashi estaba ahora en el puente, Hinata y Sakura luego de traerles el desayuno irían a acompañar al Ninja copia mientras estos entrenaban.

—ahora intenta hacer el Raikiri con lo que te enseñe — comento Naruto

El Uchiha hizo primero el Chidori y luego comenzó a hacer lo que Naruto le enseño al hacerlo el Chidori cambio algo de forma volviéndose más poderoso Sasuke se sorprendió ya que al fin había conseguido el Raikiri.

—Ja, soy un gran profesor— comento Naruto triunfal

—lo que tú digas Naruto, ¿ahora qué? No nos dieron órdenes algunas— comento Sasuke

—podrías ir a casa de Tazuna y proteger a la familia, yo iré a buscar a Haku— comento el

—bien, pero ¿para que buscar a Haku? —pregunto Sasuke

—para que ocurriera como la vez pasada, Además hay cosas que quiero aclarar— Comento Naruto pensativo

— ¿lo notaste también verdad? —.

—Sí, su tono de voz, además de que porque nos atacó junto a Zabuza en vez de esperar —respondió Naruto

—entiendo, bien estaré en casa de Tazuna protegiendo a su familia, si llega alguno lo mato— comento Sasuke

Naruto asintió y ambos se fueron, Sasuke se coloco en el techo de la casa de Tazuna sin que nadie lo viera para estar revisando el lugar, mientras Naruto llego a la zona donde debía de ver a Haku la ultima vez y en efecto estaba Haku en ese lugar, recogiendo plantas medicinales , el se acerco lentamente sin se acerco.

—Oiga no debería estar sola por aquí— comento naruto

Haku se giro para ver al niño parado este traía una canasta también, así que dejo de prestarle atención y siguió con lo suyo naruto comenzó a recoger también algunas plantas antes de hablar

—Comienzas a trabajar temprano no? —pregunto el sonriendo

—me gusta la calma de la mañana, pero no crei encontrarme a alguien buscando plantas medicinales a esta hora—.

—jejeje es para un Amigo — Mintio naruto

—entiendo, ¿se lastimo mientras jugaban? —pregunto Haku

—no, en realidad somos Ninjas y estábamos entrenando para volvernos mas fuertes —.

—mmm…ya veo ¿significa que están entrenando para algo peligroso? — cuestiono Haku

—no, solo estoy practicando para volverme mas fuerte— respondio naruto

—pero ya te ves muy fuerte— respondio Haku

—no, no, aun no lo soy, si me hago mas fuerte de mi aldea al fin todos me conocerán y respetaran, además hay una cierta personita ala que quiero proteger— Respondio Naruto

—¿acaso hay alguien apresiado por ti? —.

—si que lo hay por eso debo volverme mas fuerte aun —respondio Naruto

Haku quedo mirando a la nada por unos segundos hasta volver a ver a Naruto este le devolvió la mirada

—Sabes, cuando una persona tiene a alguien a quien proteger se hace verdaderamente fuerte— Respondio Haku y Naruto sonrió

—si jaja te entiendo perfectamente Amigo— respondio el dando incapie en el genero de Haku

Este le devolvió la sonrisa y tomo la canasta antes de irse, se freno unos momentos para decirle algo a naruto

—Tu te volveras verdaderamente fuerte, nos veremos algún día— comento Haku caminando

—Por cierto, soy Mujer— respondio Haku

—Espera, ¿Eres hombre o mujer? Ya me confundiste—mencionó el rubio ya confundido por ello.

Mientras tanto

En lo que era el puente este estaba siendo construido con facilidad pero sin ocultar el temor de que algo pasara, mas de un trabajador renuncio ese día por miedo a morir pero otros mas siguieron trabajando, ahora Hinata, Sakura y kakashi montaban guardia , la Hyuga constantemente con el Byakugan activado revisaba el perímetro en busca de Zabuza y Haku

—¿Alguna señal de ellos?—preguntó Kakashi a lo lejos.

—Nada, Sexto—dijo Hinata.

—Aún no soy Hokage, son unos necios—.

—bueno es el habito Kakashi sensei —Respondio sakura llevando dos enormes vigas de metal en cada brazo

—esten preparadas, zabuza no salio demasiado herido de la anterior y podria volver —respondio kakashi

Debido a la experiencia de Naruto, el Uzumaki dejó un ejército de clones vigilando la casa del viejo Tazuna porque los bandidos iban a atacar allí y nada que 1000 clones que no hicieran el trabajo sucio.

—si tenia clones aqui ¿para que me dijo que viniera? — pregunto sasuke molesto así que al final se fue hacia el puente el tambien

en el puente

ya se habia terminado la construcción por ese dia ya que el sol se estaba ocultando y no iba a quedar nadie pero de la nada comenzó a aparecer una fuerte niebla

—¡hinata! —grito kakashi

—si, —respondió ella mirando con el byakugan

—esta cargada de Chakra—respondió la Hyuga

sin pedirle permiso Kakashi metió a Tazuna en la dimensión del kamui para cuidarlo mientras buscaba con su sharingan a Zabuza al igual que hinata

—Kakashi, he estado esperando por esto por semanas y esta vez no voy a fallar—se escuchaba la voz de Zabuza por todos.

—¡Estilo de Viento: Ráfaga de viento!—.

El rubio hizo acto de prescencia usando un jutsu elemental muy básico pero debido a sus niveles de chakra era más fuerte de lo normal y disipó la Niebla del Ninja que quedó atónito.

—Llegas a tiempo Naruto— respondio Kakashi

—¿Eres usuario de viento? ¡Odio a los Ninjutsu de viento!—exclamó el asesino furioso.

—pues si lo soy —naruto lanzo el kunai con el cello

—no caere en el mismo truco dos veces mocoso —respondio el ninja de la nievla desviando el kunai hacia el lago

—ahora si podre quitarmelos de ensima—.

zabuza no se dio cuenta pero una enorme viga de metal le dio en la espalda mandandolo unos metros hacia los ninjas pero pasando de largo siendo sakura quien le habia dado con aquello

—¡ja! venci a zabuza! —grito ella triunfal

—maldita niña... —respondio el ninja sangrando de un brazo el cual estaba colgado por el fuerte golpe

—¿No vas a aprender la lección? Sabemos como atacas, mejor rindete—mencionó Kakashi sacando una espada de su espalda y el ninja la reconoció.

—¿Esa espada es el...?—balbuceó el sujeto.

—Es el Colmillo Blanco de mi padre Sakumo Hatake, pensé que sería lo mejor para esta misión—declaró el peliplateado

—maldito seas kakashi Hatake — respondio zabuza quien aunque quisiera no podia levantar su espada y al intentarlo esta cayo al lago

—rindete , no podras con nosotros —respondio Naruto

—jajajaja,¿cres que me rendire ante unos niños? estas equivocado ¡al menos me llevare a uno! — grito el tomando un kunai y corriendo hacia ellos

cuando iba a acercarse hinata lo freno con el puño suave

—ocho trigramas , 64 palmas — comento ella y le dio la paliza olimpica a zabuza quien cayo muy mal herido al otro lado del puente

—¡Zabuza!—exclamó Haku que estaba enmascarado y lanzó varios Senbon hacia ella pero Sasuke usó el Amenotejikara e intercambió lugares para usar una capa de chakra del Susanoo para bloquearlas.

—Tú oponente soy yo—.

—no puedo pelear ahora pero si hacer esto—Haku usando un Jutsu congelo el suelo haciendo crear grandes estalactitas de hielo que estos esquivaron , pero ya se habia ido con zabuza

—otra vez escapo —respondio kakashi sacando a tazuna del kamui

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿A donde me mandaste?!—exclamó el anciano furioso.

—Era por su seguridad—alegó Kakashi.

—¡Creí que moriría allí!—.

—pues de pasar hubiera pasado—respondio kakashi

—¡no quiero volver a ese lugar— grito el anciano

—si ocurre otro ataque como ahora volvera por us seguridad—.

—¡Ni se le ocurra!—.

Cuando todo había terminado por el momento, no se esperaban que casi todos los aldeanos de las Olas estuvieran reunidos con Inari al frente del grupo y se habían olvidado de ese detalle.

—¡¿Dónde está ese infeliz de Gato?!—se escuchó a uno de los sujetos en el sitio.

—Lamento decirles que no estaba acá—.

—venimos aqui para nada, ahora el nos querra matar— comento uno con terror

—gracias por sentenciarnos a muerte inari—comento otro

—esperen ¿ en verdad se van a rendir asi como asi? — cuestiono naruto

—no queda de otra niño gato es muy peligroso —comento otro aldeano

—no, no lo es solo es un cobarde que se oculta tras gente aun mas cobarde, si se unieran para luchar podrian sacarlo para siempre de aquí —comento kakashi serio

El peliplateado se paró en una zona alta para hablar con la gente que lo veía expectante.

—Se que no la han pasado bien en este tiempo pero ahora es el momento de terminar con esta situación. Ustedes son los dueños de este lugar y si no hacemos que la muerte de Kaiza no sea en vano, no podemos cruzarnos de manos—declaró el futuro Hokage.

—Tiene razón, nosotros como ninjas de Konoha haremos hasta lo posible para sacar a este lugar de su miseria y necesitamos la ayuda de todos. ¡¿Quién está con nosotros?!—exclamó Naruto.

nadie dijo nada , parecian callados todo el mundo naruto se desanimo ante aquello pareciendo que era por el miedo

—yo lo are —una voz se escucho entre la multitud y aparecio una mujer todo el mundo la vio

—bueno al menos alguien —comento sasuke

kakashi por su parte estaba con su ojo sorprendido de verla la recordaba perfectamente de su futuro, ella tenia casi su misma edad un poco mayor pero la reconocia, el cabello largo rizado de un tono azul oscuro . además de la piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos marrones, para kakashi fue ver un angel por el cual lo habían molestado sus alumnos cuando fue Hokage

—Oh, demonios. No me acordaba de ella—maldijo el Jonin sobre la futura directora de la Prision de Sangre.

—¿quien? —pregunto sasuke

—luego te cuento —respondio el

—entonces ¿aceptan mi ayuda? —pregunto ella seria

—claro, aunque ahora estas desarmada —respondio naruto

—no necesito armas—respondio ella comenzando a congelar el suelo donde estaba parada

—Oh vaya, mira ese potencial—alegó Hinata asombrada de ver hielo pero vio que la mujer cayó ya que accidentalmente congeló el suelo donde estaba ella—Demonios—.

—me falta un poco mas de entrenamiento—respondio ella apenada por ese espectaculo

—aun asi es una habilidad asombrosa —respondio kakashi ayudandola a levantar

el le ofrecio la mano y ella lo toco en eso sintio como un cosquilleo y el mundo se detuvo ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro

—¿Lo conozco?—preguntó ella curiosa.

—No lo sé, tú dime. ¿Cuál es su nombre?—.

—Mi nombre es Kahyo, soy una ex ninja de la Niebla. Escuché que uno de los sujetos que contrató es de mi antigua aldea, puedo ayudarles en darles alguna explicación sobre sus jutsus—mencionó la mujer.

—Bienvenida al grupo, pero no será fácil—declaró el peliplateado y todos los niños no sabían porque fue aceptada tan fácil por el sujeto.

—algo ocurre —respondio sasuke

naruto luego de unos segundos la reconocio y no evito sonreir de forma perversa y divertida al verla

—ya la recuerdo —comento el

—¿quien es? — pregunto Hinata

—la directora de la prision de sangre supe que ella y kakashi sensei se enviaban cartas —respondio naruto

—Ah ya, la de los rumores de hace años—recordó Sakura pero Kakashi los miró furioso porque no quería que ellos "malinterpretaran" sus intenciones.

pero ya era tarde la mirada de los cuatro delataban que ya pensaban en ambos como una linda pareja, el hatake tenía ganas de golpearlos pero se contuvo

—¿Cuando es la boda?—preguntó Naruto juguetón pero Kakashi lo pisó para callarlo.

—Veo que tienes un grupo animado, hace tiempo que no estoy metida en los asuntos ninja. Hui de la Niebla hace años por la guerra civil—explicó Kahyo a todos.

—oh eso es triste ¿ si la guerra civil acaba volverias? —pregunto kakashi

—la niebla ya no es un hogar para mi —respondio ella

—aun puedes venir a la hoja —comento el sonriendole con su ojo

—¿que deberiamos ponernos para su boda hinata? —pregunto burlon naruto y kakashi se le formo una venita en la frente

—Oh, no estoy tan interesada en el romance ahora. Tengo un hijo que cuidar—alegó al respecto Kahyo y Kakashi recordó ese detalle.

—¿Qué hay de tu esposo?—.

—Murió en la guerra, soy madre soltera—.

—escucho eso sensei, madre soltera —naruto le dio ligeros codazos y Kakashi disimuladamente le dió un puñetazo

—¿Porque actúas idiota ahora?—pregunto Sasuke

—bueno es que no conocen lo que nosotros verdad Sakura?—pregunto el y ella le devolvió la sonrisa malvada

Luego de aquella pintoresca presentación o reencuentro, todos se encontraban en la casa de Tazuna, Inari se veía mas calmado que la vez anterior con el berrinche que naruto perfectamente recordaba, el equipo 7 mas Hinata estaban preparando su nuevo plan de defensa, no saben que podría suceder ahora, pero al menos zabuza por el momento estaba fuera de combate un tiempo.

—Mañana ustedes cuidaran a Tazuna yo tengo que atender algo importante— comento Kakashi calmado

—¿Qué cosa Kakashi sensei? — cuestiono naruto curioso

—Ayudare a Kahyo a recuperar su antigua habilidad, será muy útil contra Haku y Zabuza además de algún otro enemigo—comento Kakashi

Todos lo miraron de forma sospechosa de que quería que entrenaran en privado ambos, pero descidieron guardarse sus comentarios para si ya que ahora mismo tenían otras cosas que hacer, además de que tenían un mal presentimiento de lo que ocurrirá ahora.

Mientras tanto

La tarea que habían tenido Zabuza y su asistente no había salido como esperaba y los Jonin de Konoha habían sido demasiado, pero lo peor de todo es que la gente de las Olas se estaba volviendo a insubordinar, por lo que tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

el enano mafioso conocido como gato se encontraba en su enorme mansion pensando en que hacer, enviar sus clasicos matones no generaria el miedo que generaba antes, no, ahora necesitaba algo mas peligroso necesitaba shinobis mas peligrosos que Zabuza

—Demonios, no quería pagar de más pero si no lo hago todo lo que he conseguido será en vano. Maldita sea—.

Debido a esto, envío a varios de sus hombres a un rumbo desconocido para contratar mercenarios de clase SS de los cuales estaban en las sombras. Se decía que el tal grupo Akatsuki cobraba caro pero no fallaban en su trabajo.

—con esto estos ninjas de Konoha, entenderan cual es su lugar en este país —comento gato serio

—debere hacerle una visita a Zabuza y dejarle en claro que tiene un limite de tiempo para terminar —.

el se levanto y se fue acompañado con algunos de sus hombres para hablar con zabuza sobre su trabajo,llego a una choza alejada al pueblo donde el shinobi se encontraba completamente vendado mientras su asistente lo estaba curando.

—no quiero perder tiempo Zabuza así que lo dire rápido— comento el de repente

Ambos shinobi lo vieron el estaba parado junto a dos de sus guardias, tenia una sonrisa confiada en su rostro , haku iba a lanzarse para atacarlo pero una rápida mirada a la exprecion de Zabuza la detuvo, el enano solo rio por lo bajo y se acerco a ambos.

—ahora mismo mis hombres fueron a buscar mejores ninjas que tu y tu ayudante, tardaran tres días si logras acabar la misión antes de ese tiempo te pagare el doble que dije pero si no , considera el trabajo cancelado además de que me encargare de ti— comento Gato y sin decir nada mas se fue

Cuatro días luego

La construcción del puente había avanzado mas rápido que la vez anterior naruto con varios de sus clones además de ayuda de sakura y sus compañeros ayudaron a Tazuna a terminar el puente el cual estaba completado en cerca un 90% pero aun faltaban partes por terminar, estaban calmados debido a que Zabuza no debería aparecer en un tiempo.

—en verdad les agradezco que me ayudaran al terminar el puente— comento Tazuna agradecido por la ayuda que le estaban brindando

—no es nada, ya falta poco para terminar— comento Kakashi de forma amable

En lo que estaba hablando con Kakashi Kahyo apareció detrás del peli plata traía un traje de la aldea de la niebla, era mas para protección que para otra cosa ya que no traía la banda ninja de esa aldea.

—los trabajadores ya seretiraron kakashi— comento Kahyo

—bien, creo que es momento para irnos— comento el

—oh nadie ira a ningún lado Kakashi Hatake— ellos observaron como arriba de una grua estaba Zabuza pero aun muy herido

—zabuza— comento el ninja copia

En ese momento apareció no solo el equipo 7 y Hinata si no también Haku quien traía consigo la espada de Zabuza al parecer la saco del agua.

—ahora podre al fin acabarlos— escupio zabuza al verlos se notaba demasiado frustrado

—estas herido y si sano no pudiste con nosotros, ni así podras— comento Kakashi

—escucha lo que dice Zabuza de la niebla—.

Escucharon una voz un poco lejos el equipo 7 mas kakashi se sorprendio de manera desmesurada al ver de quien fue la voz, zabuza no entendia quienes heran al igual que Haku

—imposible, ¿Qué hace akatsuki aquí? — comento en Shock kakashi al ver a Sasori y a Deidara aquí

—vinimos a hacer el trabajo que el herido este no ha podido hacer, matar a unos niños — comento Deidara riendo

—Oye, ese es mi trabajo. Busquense otro—.

—lo lamento zabuza pero ya no es tu trabajo, ellos se encargaran no solo de esos ninjas de konoha si no tambien de ti —aparecio Gato con su sonrisa arrogante

—Oye, Hatake. Hagamos un trato, ya que no trabajo para ese enano miserable déjame arrancarle las tripas si prometo no atacarlos—declaró el ninja renegado

—cortalo en mil pedazos si quieres, pero los del trajes con nubes dejanoslo a nosotros —comento kakashi

—bien por mi — comento zabuza

—Hinata, Sakura y naruto contra Sasori, Kahyo , sasuke y yo iremos contra Deidara —comento kakashi

Esto no debia pasar este fue un enorme cambio que a la mayoria tomo por sorpresa pero ya no habia vuelta atras ahora debian enfrentarse a akatsuki desde un comienzo

* * *

**Bueno, eh aqui el capitulo solo quiero aclarar una pequeña cosa Kahyo NO ES UN OC esta ninja de la niebla aparecio en la novela de Kakashi Shinden donde si parecia tener algo medio romantico con el peli blanco bueno aclarado eso nos veremos en el proximo capitulo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno despues de tanto tiempo aqui el capitulo 6 del fic espero y lo disfruten al final de este dare unas pequeñas aclaraciones del porque tarde tanto en escribirlo sin mas disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 6

En el puente, Sakura era la que más maldecía porque de todas las personas que le tocó enfrentar estaba precisamente el que casi la mata hace años.

—El maldito karma me odia, shanaroo—suspiró la pelirrosada y se jaló la cara en señal de estrés.

—Nunca en mi vida he tenido la oportunidad de cruzarme con un miembro del clan Hyuga, será perfecto para mi colección—miro Sasori a Hinata con interés por su Byakugan.

El desertor de Suna usando una de sus marionetas lanzó varias agujas envenenadas como lo hacía Kankuro. Hinata al verlo y con el Puño Suave y su Byakugan activado logró bloquear varias de los proyectiles. Otras de las armas se congelaron en el aire gracias a un jutsu de hielo de Kahyo.

— ¿Eso fue hielo?—miró Haku a lo lejos interesada en ello.

— ¿Eres de mi clan, verdad? Con razón mi chakra resuena con el tuyo. Pon atención jovencita, checa unos trucos buenos que dudo que tengas a la mano—dijo la ex ninja de Kiri animada por ver que tenía una pariente viva.

Kahyo había dejado de luchar contra Deidara ya que Kakashi, naruto y Sasuke lo tenían ocupado imposibilitándolo en usar su arte como el querría. La usuaria de hielo miró a Sasori e intentó congelar su sangre pero el Akatsuki ni se inmutó.

—No puedo congelarlo —maldijo ella asombrada.

—Porque ya no soy humano—declaró Sasori de forma egocéntrica.

—Es una maldita marioneta humana, no se confíen—les avisó Sakura seria.

La antigua ninja de la niebla usando el agua de la niebla que había gracias a Zabuza solidifico en una buena cantidad de picos los cuales fueron lanzados hacia Sasori quien creyendo que eran para el los esquivo pero en realidad eran para su títere.

—Dale al corazón, es su punto débil—le avisó Hinata que tenía el Byakugan activo.

—Maldita, descubrió mi debilidad. Ahora más que nunca quiero esos ojos—dijo con molestia el pelirrojo.

— ¡Primero tienes que pasar sobre mi cadáver!–se escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se interpuso y destruyó a Hiruko de un golpe quedando el marionetista desprotegido pero no era su única arma. Kahyo iba a atacar pero antes de hacerlo Deidara termino chocando con la marioneta, se lo veía totalmente cansado por la pelea contra los demás ninjas.

—No dijeron que eran tan fuertes— maldijo a lo bajo Ino, digo Deidara.

— ¿Deberíamos irnos? — propuso Sasori a su kohai.

—No, aún puedo pelear pero si uno muere el otro tendrá que huir para avisar —comentó el rubio de Iwa respirando de forma agitada.

Deidara no era débil pero tenía dos problemas: Sharingan y rayos, la peor combinación que podía tener en su contra. Uno de ellos era el hermano menor de su peor archienemigo Itachi Uchiha y para colmo usaba el rayo de forma profesional.

— ¡Ríndete de una vez, tu arte es una porquería!—le dijo Sasuke recordando su etapa de niño presumido.

— ¡Ahora si te tocó el ocho!—gritó colérico el Akatsuki con tintes de Al Qaeda.

En eso, Sasuke lanzó un Fuma Shuriken el cual Deidara esquivó confiado pero no espero que algo se le clavara en la espalda de forma repentina.

—Sorpresa, malnacido—

En la espalda, el Akatsuki tenía un pergamino de transportación recién quemado y naruto en la espalda el rubio le conecto un fuerte rasengan que lo volvió a mandar a volar y a estrellarse contra una parte del puente.

— ¡Ahora sigo yo!—se escuchó al Espadachín de la Niebla con sed de sangre.

Zabuza ya había entrado en acción y estaba al 100% de su fuerza. Gato no había tomado en cuenta algo muy importante: El espadachín era demasiado mortal en la Niebla que muy pocos eran capaz de detenerlo en su jutsu especial.

— ¡Deténganlo, le pagaré más al que me traiga su cabeza!—declaró el empresario corrupto aterrado.

Aunque muy poco sus matones pudieron hacer algo debido a que silencioso con sus pasos y mortal asesino a cada uno hasta llegar con el enano

—Hola enano —saludó Zabuza de forma diabólica y cruel.

Lo ocurrido después pasó en cámara lenta para el empresario, digno de una película gore. La enorme espada de Zabuza lo había atravesado de tal forma que traspasó hasta salir por su espalda. Luego el desertor de la aldea de la Niebla lo levantó tal cual trofeo de guerra los lentes de este cayeron rompiéndose y los de Akatsuki pudieron ver como su cliente fue asesinado así que se replegaron.

—Bueno, ya asesinaron a nuestro benefactor, así que sin él no tenemos razón para acabarlos — declaró Sasori calmado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame acabarlos! —grito Iracundo Deidara.

—Nadie nos pagará por esto, vámonos en otro momento será — le ordenó Saori muy severamente.

Deidara hizo una mueca molesta debido a lo que su superior le dijo pero no quedo de otra más que irse. El Equipo 7 estaba listo para seguirlos pero no lo hicieron ya que el ninja rubio desertor había hecho un ave de arcilla y voló muy rápido.

—No hace falta, los encontraremos más adelante— alegó Kakashi sin mucho ánimo.

—Pero Kakashi sensei…—mencionó Naruto con ganas de ir tras ellos.

—Dije que no, Naruto. Ahora es más importante esto, debemos hacer algo con los bandidos que con la muerte de Gato van trataran de asaltar la ciudad— le explicó el Jonin serio.

—De eso me encargo yo — sonrió Zabuza de forma malévola.

Pero antes de siquiera pudieran ponerse en movimiento pudieron observar como el pueblo traía atado a los bandidos que habían escapado todos golpeados e inconscientes. En frente se podía ver a Inari a la cabeza con todos ellos.

—Veo que nos ahorraron el trabajo —habló Kakashi en un suspiro.

— ¿Mataron a Gato? —preguntó un aldeano random de entre los que estaban en el grupo.

—Este maldito enano no volverá a molestarlos nunca más — respondió el espadachín pateando el cadáver del empresario corrupto al mar el cual comenzaba a hundirse lentamente.

Luego de aquello aquel pueblo pudo al fin estar tranquilo sin aquel mafioso y pasaron los días donde según lo que kakashi logro comprender mejor como usar el Kamui. Deidara y Sasori ya estaban lejos así que ellos no eran más una preocupación lo que ahora hacía falta saber que hacer ahora.

— ¿Qué será de ti ahora, Zabuza? Según las normas de Konoha, deberían capturarte vivo o muerto pero por tu ayuda haré como si te hubieras escapado—comentó Kakashi generando una laguna en su reporte.

—No creo que llegar tan lejos. Luego de todo esto, iré a mi aldea a liberarla del maldito enano de Yagura, pero antes iré a por mí paga — contó el ninja desertor.

—Pero Gato está muerto— alegó Sakura confundida.

—SÍ, solo haré una visita a su antigua mansión — explicó el ninja de la Niebla.

—Oh ya entiendo—asintió el cíclope.

Ya después de los eventos, el País de las Olas quedó libre de la influencia de Gato y pues Zabuza se quedó hasta que recuperó sus heridas. Tazuna pudo construir su puente y la gente empezó a trabajar duro para reconstruir sus vidas. Por cierto, el ninja renegado hizo un trato con Kakashi ya que les debía la vida ya que Akatsuki estaba fuera de sus posibilidades y además Haku estaría más agradecida.

—Vaya, este desgraciado sí que tenía bastante dinero. Lástima que en el infierno no le vaya a servir—sonrió malvadamente el espadachín.

—Esto va a ser suficiente para la gente, mira cuantos contratos. Yo me llevo los documentos, me van a servir para ver cómo está la red de corrupción en los países—comento Kakashi.

La mitad del dinero de Gato fue para el pueblo de las Olas ya que técnicamente era suyo y el resto fue para Zabuza ya que tenía que financiar la revolución que estaba ocurriendo en el País del Agua para derrocar al enano dictador que tenían por Mizukage.

Esa misma noche Zabuza partiría hacia la aldea de la niebla, pero antes tenía que decirle algunas cosas al equipo 7 más compañía.

—bien, eh echo mi parte del trato ahora quiero que cumplas la tuya kakashi — comento Zabuza

—si, Haku será admitida en la aldea de la hoja— comento kakashi

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a todo el mundo en el lugar entre ellos a la pobre Haku que no sabía ni que decir al igual que el equipo 7.

— ¿Quieres que me quede con ellos?—preguntó Haku confundida.

—Quiero que vivas tu vida, a donde voy es muy peligroso y no quiero que te veas involucrada en esto—le explicó el espadachín.

—Pero señor Zabuza, necesita de mi ayuda...—intentó decir la chica.

—Yo te arrebaté tus propios sueños, hice mal en hacerte pensar como una herramienta. Allá tienes nuevos amigos que debes proteger, incluso tienes familia que no sabías que existía—.

Haku volteó y vio a su nueva tía Kahyo y su primo Hakuhyo que la veían sonrientes, además de los ninjas de Konoha que no la veían como un fenómeno, incluso sabía que Naruto era quien mejor la comprendía.

—No soy fácil de matar, cuando me vuelvas a ver seré el Mizukage—.

—Tranquila señor Zabuza, voy a cuidar de su aprendiz y la voy a entrenar como una verdadera Yuki. Aunque no lo crean, pertenezco a la rama real del clan y creo que Haku puede ser mi sobrina. Tiene varias cosas que hacer con su hielo—le menciono Kahyo interesada en un aprendiz de su clan.

Zabuza asintió ante aquello y devolvió su mirada en Haku quien seguía en un enorme estado de shock por la noticia de que Zabuza se iría sin ella.

—Eso espero, Haku ahora te toca un nuevo camino y hasta que nos volvamos a ver... —Zabuza le entrego su espada a la Yuki

—Quiero que la tengas, la recuperaré cuando nos volvamos a ver y vea lo fuertes que te has vuelto —termino las palabras el ninja de la niebla

Haku empezó a llorar ya que esta sería una nueva etapa en su vida aunque iba a tener que ser fuerte. Los presentes juraron que la harían sentirse en casa cuando llegarán a Konoha y sería un elemento valioso en sus filas.

El día siguiente era hora de la despedida con Tazuna quien ya había terminado el puente incluso le había puesto como el puente naruto, lo cual puso feliz al rubio.

—Bien es hora de irnos —de la kakashi

—fue un gusto estar aquí en verdad emocionante—comento naruto sonriendo

—Siempre serán bienvenidos, vuelvan cuando quieran —comento tazuna

Una vez despedidos el camino fue calmado para el enorme grupo aunque Haku seguía viéndose muy triste por la partida de zabuza, Sasuke observo a Haku, el simplemente se acercó a kakashi quien venía más atrás del grupo.

—Kakashi sensei— comento Sasuke

— ¿Qué ocurre Sasuke? —pregunto Kakashi

—Quisiera saber que trato le pidió Zabuza para aceptar traer a Haku a Konoha— habló el Uchiha de forma sospechosa.

—Pues nada importante nada más un poco de información sobre los tratos de Gato— respondió el Jonin como si nada.

Sasuke solo asintió y volvió al frente para quedarse vigilando la delantera del grupo. El Hatake los observaba en silencio, Naruto venia tratando de consolar a Haku junto a Hinata y Sakura.

Flashback

Era medianoche y en el puente donde había sido la batalla Zabuza y Kakashi estaban parados mirándose mutuamente y el Ninja de copia tenía que pedirle algo al de la Niebla.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres Kakashi? — pidió saber Zabuza.

—Cuando llegues a la Aldea de la Niebla, Yagura estará siendo controlado por un sujeto del mismo grupo con los que nos enfrentamos, solo que el tendrá una mascara naranja con un solo orificio. Necesito que le des un mensaje de mi parte—le pidió Kakashi serio.

— ¿Qué gano haciendo esto? Si como dices controla a Yagura es extremadamente poderoso — alegó el Espadachín de la Niebla.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi parte? —.

—Quiero que Haku sea admitida en la aldea de la Hoja, no puedo permitir que siga involucrándose en mi vida no es vida para ella. Ella necesita algo mejor, ¿lo harás? Si no olvídate de dar aquel mensaje —.

—Bien, trato hecho—.

— ¿Cuál es el mensaje? —.

—"Kakashi quiere hablar contigo, es sobre lo que en verdad ocurrió con Rin" —reveló Kakashi entregándole un pergamino al ninja desertor.

— ¿Y esto? — pregunto Zabuza confundido.

—es el mensaje por si se te olvida también esta el lugar y la fecha en que quiero que venga—.

El sujeto tomo el pergamino y lo guardo ambos simplemente se fueron luego de aquello para no hablar más del tema.

Fin del Flashback

El viaje fue de forma tranquila y sin problemas esta vez. El grupo pasó por la legendaria puerta de Konoha donde estaban los porteros y tanto Kahyo como Haku veían Konoha sorprendidas.

—Es enorme—comentó Haku muy maravillada.

— ¿Nunca habías visto una aldea ninja? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sí pero no son los recuerdos más agradables —mencionó la chica sin mucho ánimo.

—Ven vamos a hablar con el Hokage para informar sobre la misión y de paso sobre los Yuki — propuso y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Fueron hacia la torre del Hokage al entrar pudieron escuchar una voz familiar para Naruto. Al abrir la puerta observó a no solo a Hiruzen si no también a Konohamaru el primero lanzaba torpes golpes mientras el Hokage los esquivaba.

—debes ser mas rápido que eso Konohamaru — le instruyó Hiruzen esquivando.

Kakashi carraspeo la garganta para llamar la atención de todos, Konohamaru los vio y se piso la bufanda antes de caer.

—Ah Kakashi veo que completaron la misión — comento El hokage

—la misión fue completada con éxito además de traer información vital además de la noticia de la muerte de gato — comento Kakashi

— ¿no hubo ningún problema con esta misión de clase C no? —pregunto el Hokage con una mirada calmada y cómplice

—sin problemas lord Hokage pero tengo información que debo compartirla en privado con usted — comento Kakashi

—Entendido, por favor naruto y los demás salgan tú también Konohamaru — comento El hokage

Los cuatro asintieron aunque naruto se llevaba a konohamaru arrastras ya que quería escuchar pero el rubio conservaba algo de madurez y ahora sabia respetar un poco a sus mayores.

—en la misión Zabuza no fue un problema, el problema fue que Gato contrato a un grupo de ninjas muy especiales— comento Kakashi

— ¿a quienes? —

—Akatsuki, más preciso a Deidara y a Sasori, los vencimos pero escaparon cuando gato fue asesinado — Comento Kakashi serio

—ya entiendo, ¿algo más? — pregunto Sarutobi

—sí, Zabuza y Haku sobrevivieron el primero logro escapar cuando iba a apresarlo dejando atrás su espada, pido que la familia Yuki rearme su clan en la aldea tienen un Kekkei Genkai que sería muy útil para la aldea de Konoha — comento Kakashi

—eso lo hablaremos luego Kakashi además de evaluarlas en privado recuerda…aquí hay oídos— comento el Hokage mirando a lo lejos un ambu de extraña procedencia siendo más preciso uno de Danzo

—entendido lord Hokage entonces ese es el informe además de esto información de las redes criminales de varios países fue tomada de la mansión de gato luego de su muerte— comento kakashi entregándoselo.

—Bien lo revisare cuando pueda, te hablare en unos momentos para hablar sobre el tema del clan Yuki, que se instalen en donde fue el departamento de naruto Por el momento — kakashi asintió ante aquello

Una vez terminada la reunión con el Hokage Kakashi fue a ver como estaban los demás para encontrarse con todos los demás esperándolo.

—pues salio bien , el hokage les dejara quedarse un tiempo hasta ver donde instalarlas permanentemente— comento Kakashi viendo a las yuki

—¿Dónde se quedaran? — pregunto Naruto

—en tu antiguo departamento — comento Kakashi sin mas

Una vez llegado al lugar se veía vacío solo unos pocos muebles y la cama era en verdad pequeño a mas de uno se le encogia el corazón al ver donde vivo naruto antes .

—no es mucho pero es un comienzo — comento kakashi

—servirá, muchas gracias — comento Kahyo calmada

Luego de aquello naruto y Hinata se despidieron de todos para ir a su casa ya dentro y luego de desempacar las cosas Hinata se propuso a cocinar algo pero tocaron la puerta al abrirla se sorprendio de quien era.

—¿Neji? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Hinata

—Lord Hiashi quiere hablar con tigo y me pidió que te traiga — comento el serio

—ya le dije a mi padre que no ire que si quiere hablar que el venga a verme— comento Hinata seria

—Hinata ven ahora no es una petición es una orden tu padre quiere verte— neji la tomo del brazo con fuerza

—neji suéltame — pidió Hinata

—no lo are —comento

—suéltame ahora Primo — pidió Hinata activando su Byakugan

—no puedes luchar contra tu destino Hinata tu padre quiere ver y sabes que soy mas fuerte que tu — comento el apretando mas

—no quiero lastimarte— comento ella

—jamas podrias eres una vergüenza para el clan por tu fuer…— neji no termino de hablar ya que un golpe lo mando a volar hacia el patio del frente

Al levantarse con dificultad sujetándose el pecho vio a Hinata que le había dado con la otra palma siendo un golpe de puño suave .

—te lo adverti, dile a mi padre que si quiere hablar con migo que deberá venir a verme el a mi yo no ire a verlo — comento Hinata y luego cerro la puerta en la cara de neji quien aunque quería pelear simplemente el dolor del golpe le era imposible recuperar las fuerzas necesarias.

—¡neji! — el escucho una voz y vio en un árbol a naruto

—tu…el zorro que se robo a lady Hinata…— comento neji activando su byakugan

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo un fuerte dolor en el estomago hizo ver a Naruto serio cerca de el con su puño en la boca del estomago de neji.

—es una advertencia vuelves a tocar a Hinata de la forma que lo hiciste y te mato ¿entiendes neji? — pregunto naruto con una cara seria siendo que se veía como si Kurama tomara pocesion de el .

El Hyuga observo como naruto entro a la casa también mientras el lentamente se iba con mucho dolor del lugar para entregar el mensaje a Hiashi

* * *

**este fue el capitulo ahora sobre porque me demore es simple, perdi las ganas de hacerlo pero viendo lo popular que era el fic decidi buscar aunque sea bajo las piedras las ganas de escribir y luego de leer varios fics y ver otra vez el anime aqui esta el nuevo capitulo ahora solo espero no tardar mucho para el proximo nos vemos **


End file.
